Teaching Without Leaving Any Room for Doubt
by CrisNoWait
Summary: This is a cat and mouse game in which the line of Seme/Uke are faded, who will teach and who will learn remains to be seen. Shino/Kiba Naruto/Sasuke OOC AU AR Warning Uchihacest!
1. Chapter 1 The Lesson

**Teaching Without Leaving Any Room For Doubt **

RATING: MA - Later

GENRE: Romance / Yaoi / Male x Male / AU / OOC

WARNINGS: Language / Restraint / Coercion

**Chapter 1 The Lesson**

Naruto looked at the side of his face wonder what is he talking about? That is not the type of question a guy should ask another guy, and expect an answer. "How do you show someone that they are your most important person?" Naruto recited, looking up at the higher braches of the tree they sat in. He gazed at his friends profile again for confirmation.

"Yes Naruto, any ideas that would assist me would be helpful." He said looking pointedly away, as a slight blush tinted his olive complexion. Naruto could understand it is an embarrassing topic to discuss, even with a good friend. Naruto began to blush himself and regretted inwardly that he had been so persistent; asking him what was bothering him lately.

Now that I offered to help, I should give my best shot he thought with a guilty twinge. "Well I don't know. I've never had that problem before." Naruto considered. "When I want tell someone something I just say it plainly." Naruto looked across the lake in the distance as his friend got up to walk further down the tree limb at his words.

"Oh I'm sorry," he added, "I'm not very good with these things." Maybe it was time for him to go home, the topic making him uncomfortable. "You know Jiraiya he's a real pervert but you know he always; eventually, got plenty of ladies to talk to him. I asked him how he did it and he said the secret is one guts and two jokes." Naruto began to laugh about how stupid it had sounded. "Now that I think about it, those ladies were red light district types so money probably worked on them." He babbled "That old cheapskate is loaded and-…' his words where cut off.

"This not some person you would pay money for!" He snapped.

Naruto flinched; it was unnerving when this gut got angry, "I didn't mean it like that." He stammered.

His friend continued to peer toward the village; he reached up to a higher branch and pulled it towards him. Naruto had recognized that as one of his few nervous habits.

"Please forgive me Naruto I shouldn't have spoken to you... in…, like…;" he stopped speaking. Then; "you mentioned Jiraiya-sama, you will be leaving the village soon, with him is that correct?

"Yeah, the old man said I should expect him any day now. Don't worry about it he's been saying that for nearly a year." Naruto finished trying to sound positive about the impending event.

"Can you tell me why you must leave with him?" He added his voice returned to its normal calm level.

Naruto eyed his back solemnly, forbidden to speak about the reason he needed to leave with the Hermit; he would be in big trouble if the Hokage found out he had told anyone. "No." he said flatly. We cannot talk about this again, he thought bitterly.

"I see." His friend replied quietly. "Well, my problem Naruto, you said try being direct, what if I find that difficult, to put in words." He said in a calm deep voice.

Naruto stared at his back wondering, when was anything difficult for this guy; he was painfully direct, as far as he was concerned. This must really be tough for him. He racked his brain. "I got it!" he said grinning ear to ear. "You just got to show them in a way that teaches them the truth without leaving any room for doubt." He scratched the back of his head as he stood up hoping his epiphany would lift his friend's spirit so they could get back to training or get some Ramon, or both; but after this 'talk' he's definitely treating me.

"Really?" he said his back still towards Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm sure that would do the trick if you give it a try." Naruto said in an amused tone. "Just be yourself, you know, get your point across, like you always do with me, she'll see what you are trying to tell her." He stated in a self-satisfied manner. Maybe I am getting good at the stuff he mused.

The front of his jacket was grabbed in an iron grip and he was shoved forcefully back against the tree trunk, knocking the wind out of him, held at arms length as his friend glared at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!" he gasped breathing deep to recover. Clenching his teeth, he griped the wrist of the hand that pinned him against the tree securely in place, and would not budge. His heart rate began to rise, as he eyed his friend's emotionless face.

"Get off me! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto roared at the passive face.

A small smile curled the thin lips, the eyes sparked at Naruto's futile attempts to get free.

Naruto froze as the smile creased the thin lips hovering over him. He is smiling. A chill went down his body, but it was not just the smile those eyes, I have never seen them before. "What are you doing?" he asked again with less forcefulness in his voice, captivated by those sharp eyes.

"Teaching, without leaving any room for doubt;" he acknowledged as his free hand began to stroke Naruto's cheek gingerly.

What is this feeling, what is happening? Naruto felt his heart rate double, as that face came slowly closer, the hand caressing his cheek felt cool to his heated face. He felt he was at another crossroad in his life, if he made the wrong turn he would never come out alive. Not you, we are friends he thought vehemently.

"Don't say things like that to me! I am not… I AM NOT..." He stammered regaining his will to break free of the confining hold. Teach me! WHAT! NO! His mind raced ahead catching on as his friend closed the distance between their faces.

A thickly muscled thigh pressed his hips against the tree trunk ending further squirming of his lower body. He could feel the warm breath, washing over his face from his capture as he moved ever closer. He heard a heart beating in opposition to his own, however just as fast. The hand on his face had moved thru his hair then under his jaw, to hold him firmly, in place for the approaching mouth.

Naruto throat went dry, as panic surmounted inside him. He is going to kiss me, he thought desperately, if he does what will happen, he is coming, no. No! His brain sent the message to the hands that were pathetically attempting to remove the wrist restraining him against the tree.

((SMACK!))

The sound resonated in the woods around them; several birds in near by trees took flight at the echo. He was breathing hard; the palm of his hand was stinging from the slap he had delivered. Next time it'll be a punch, he thought hotly; as the man ceased in his advancement, head turned to one side; a Naruto size flaming hand print on his face. He slowly turned back to look at Naruto, their eyes clashed. The grip still firmly in place, it was clearly a challenge.

Naruto clenched his teeth again, as they glared at each other. How could I have not noticed, please let go or I will really need to hurt you, he thought, wondering also how they could be friends after this. The guy continued to hold Naruto their eyes locked in unspoken war.

"Snap out of it; dam it!" Naruto roared, breaking the silence. "I'm not interested in you like that; I don't need you to teach me anything!" Even as the words burst out, he felt a deep pain inside his chest that had nothing to do with the hand that held him firmly against the tree in an iron grip. Hot guilt rose inside his throat as he noticed, a shimmer of extra light waver in the sharp eyes locked on him. Do not look at me like that, his mind screamed; he balled his fist ready to land a punch this time. Something was wrong, he thought, he did not want to see those eyes anymore. Even still, he could not tear his gaze away.

The hand gripped tightly on his jacket spun off and caught both his wrist in one smooth motion. His wrist yanked over his head and pressed against the tree, so high that his feet nearly left the tree limb beneath them. Naruto winced at the pain in his arm sockets and as the thigh between his hips pressed harder against him. His heart raced a little higher. This is not good; I do not like this. He felt an arousal began to stir inside him; the cool fingers caressing his face again. His friend moved closer still the hand stroking his face moving thru his hair, making ripples travel from his scalp to his groin.

What is he doing! We are not like this. He turned his face away blocking his mouth against his arm, as their lips almost made contact. His friend paused shortly hovering at the corner of his mouth. Naruto glared out the corner of his eye and felt a smoldering wave pass thru him, those eyes were full of more shimmering light than a moment ago, and they closed lightly as his thin lips brushed the corner of Naruto's mouth; slide across his cheek, and followed the path of the cool fingers. He could feel gentle kisses as the lips pressed their way across his cheek sending sensual waves done his neck. "Stop damit!" Naruto yelled in a choked voice, feeling his heart leap forward at the intrusion on his body.

Naruto heard his friend moan lightly as his lips pressed kisses on his cheek and made their way to his ear. Warm breath, blew in his ears as more kisses pressed there as well. Naruto felt a definitive twinge in his groin. The hand that was lightly massaging his jaw and neck in slow strokes moved down the front of his jacket. It was not until the hand pressed against his chest under his jacket that he realized what had happen.

Startled, when did he open my jacket? He thought, his heart skipping forward again. The fingers moved lightly over the outside of his shirt searching for something until it found its goal. The finger made little circles over his nipple making him feel light headed, as the thigh began to rock back and forth in his groin.

"Don't do that..." Naruto stammered, his resolve giving way; as the soft kisses left his ear making their way down his neck, kissing and gently sucking. The fingers stopped swirling over his nipple; peeked from the attention. His mouth left Naruto's neck at the same time, and hovered now at the corner of his mouth pressing gentle kisses as if asking for his lips. The hand moved on to the other side found the spot and began the same circle patterns, causing an unintended groan to escape Naruto throat.

His body was burning under the touch and gentleness of this man, somehow he thought, he knew he would be this gentle, this, this. What am I thinking! I'm supposed to get this guy off me not do this! What happens if? His mind went blank as the hand that had so loving toyed with his nipples dropped lower over the waistband on his pants. The button seem to come apart of their own accord and those fingers were slipping down on top of his erection, lightly stroking the head. The mouth that had begged for his lips made there way back to his neck; sucking a little harder in time with the prodding fingers; making his body burn with passion for relief.

The long fingers made there way pass his boxers and began to stroke the head of his erection slowly going deeper into his pants. Naruto began to tremble with the effort to keep from reacting until the sensation grew unbearable. He gasped turning his face forward. "Don't do that!" He yelled; immediately his mouth absorbed by an intensely passionate kiss. His head pressed back against the tree from the force of the engulfing mouth. Naruto clamped his teeth together as his lips sucked one at a time into the warm intruding mouth and the tongue licked fervently begging for access. Naruto heard him moan again, feeling him quake with desire as he pressed his body firmly on Naruto's and his mouth continued to suck intermittently at the top and bottom lip in an attempt to get gain deeper access. The hand at the head of his erection moved steadily lower, the grip tightening as he grabbed more of the length in stroking motions.

What is this feeling, his heart hammered in his chest. It feels so good, he felt his hip moving forward in rhythm with the hand stroking his penis trembling, why is *he* trembling? Naruto parted his teeth inviting him deeper into his mouth. Enjoying the taste of toasted like almonds and wild berries mixing with the spicy Ramon that they had at lunch but so much sweeter from his friends mouth. Naruto felt his stomach spin and clench as the desire to feel his friend's body against his grew inside him. Pressing his hips towards him and sucked longingly at the mouth attached to his. 'Give me more he thought desperately.' A deeper moan resonated from his throat as he pressed himself fully against Naruto.

The fingers that were stroking his erection moved up behind Naruto's back between his shoulders as the one restraining his wrist released their hold and wrapped around his back as well pulling him into a bone-cracking embrace. What am I doing? Naruto thought as he found his arms free but wrapped just as tightly around his friend, stroking through the thick hair and holding both arousals firmly against each other.

Their hearts beating in rapid unison as they both released sighs and moans of submission and relief. Naruto felt long fingers sliding thru the back of his hair and cradle his head in one palm. His friend was so much taller than he was that Naruto had his head nearly all the way back to allow full access to his mouth. Naruto felt dwarfed by this young man, how could I have not known this is what you saw in me all the time. I am such an idiot. The mouth attached to his lifted as the arms lightened their grip slightly.

Naruto stared into those eyes again, with adoration. What a funny guy to ask me such a question, I guess I deserved that he thought.

He smiled lightly at Naruto as if he was reading his mind, "You said in a way that left no room for doubt, right," he whispered softly, running his lips against his brow lightly. There was a faint quiver in his voice and he was still trembling in Naruto's embrace.

"Why are you trembling?" Naruto asked his voice more controlled. He knew the answer but his friend had always been the kind of person who would just tell him the answer not question the pointlessness of the question.

"Do you need to hear it Uzumaki Naruto?" he breathed in his ear, while pressing another gentle kiss against it, his breath sending chills down Naruto spine. The fingers continued to cradle the back of his head and stroked lightly at the golden hair; the strong hand on his back making massage rotations relaxing the tight muscles. "Are you saying my teaching is not enough perhaps you need another lesson?" He stated in a warm voice pressing his lips against the corners of Naruto's mouth working his way over to suck gently on his lower lip.

Naruto pressed his hips forward, so he could feel the firmness of the others erection against his abs. So good, he feels so perfect he thought as he allowed the feelings to wash over him. The gentle way he touches those eyes so full of longing and desire. Is this how I am supposed to feel? Should I feel wanted and needed? He looked deeply into the half closed eyes above him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered in his low voice, "You are so beautiful I have strong emotions for you."

Naruto lifted his chin to meet the thin lips smiling lightly above him. He wanted to taste the sweetness within those perfect lips that understood intimately the way to kiss him. What am I doing? I do not love him, do I? He pulled back eyeing his friend intently a low glow of guilt growing, inside his body, that was trembling to be touched. His friends' bright eyes shimmered again but this time Naruto saw a dazzling light deep within. The corners of those amazing eyes slanted up as a smile stretched across his face; changing his features greatly into a man, he barely recognized. It could not be more evident that the words he spoke to Naruto were from his heart.

Did I see him in the same manner? He confessed to me, I cannot take this lightly I need to think, we need to slow down. Naruto pushed him back gazing up into that happy face. "No." Naruto began the rest was cut short.

"Who the Hell do you think you are getting so familiar with!?" said a voice full of venom.

Naruto looked down near the base of the tree at Sasuke, Sharingan displayed. He shuddered from the intensity of those glaring red eyes. His hands drop to his sides, as he looked back into his friends face, wondering what to do next.

"Do not worry Uzumaki Naruto." He said lowering his head to replace his dark glasses, before turning to face Sasuke.

[TBC]  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok silent readers tell me what you think, :3 I would like some response before I post more. Warnings, this is not a repeat of my first story, it is different, the pairing is a challenge for me, I hope I can pull it off. XDDD! I love Shino/Naru I wonder if I can convince everyone Shino loves anyone else. Well comments keep me going, but I won't hold back on updates, makes me sad if no one wants to read more, so give me some encouragement and I will update faster. If not I will try to post one chapter per week, for myself despite lack of comments. This story above started as a BL drama, then I decided to continue. It will turn AU after Shino & Sasuke fight. O_O does anyone want to see that battle.....^__^?


	2. Chapter 2 Shino vs Sasuke

**Chapter 2 Shino vs. Sasuke**

A palatable silence hung in the air, as both ravens glared at one another, Naruto standing next to Shino apprehensively.

Naruto scratched the back of his head staring between his two friends feeling guilty he caused this confrontation. "Sasuke Shino this is nothing to fight over."

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke ordered red eyes narrowing. "What are gonna do bug nerd?"

Shino glared, down from the massive redwood tree, his kikai emerged slowly. "Uchiha Sasuke it is in your best interest to leave, you will be defeated."

Sasuke advanced throwing several kunai climbing the tree.

Naruto yelled attempting to intervene before Sasuke reached the upper branches.

To the Uzumaki surprise the passive bug user kicked him senseless sending Naruto backwards out the tree where he landed hard, in the dense foliage. Holding his head and rubbing his bruised ribs the blond crawled to his feet, staring up in the tree.

"God damit! Don't fight!" The blond cringed when a massive explosion shook the upper canopy. "Sasukeee!!!!!" Naruto yelled the sound of clashing kunai and more small explosions resonated from a great distance. He pelted into the thick trees, his mind on his comrades.

Shino landed after deflecting direct attack breathing hard, staring at the blood red Sharingan eyes. His opponent speed impressive, since *he* is better suited for long range to mid-range fighting, Sasuke's hand-to-hand combat has him considering another form of attack.

"Let me make this perfectly clear." The raven threatened, speaking to be sure the Aburame, would hear. Sasuke predicted Shino realized in close combat *he* cannot defeat him, and would now try to keep a great distance between them. With a satisfied grin, the Uchiha thought _**'I do not only rely on hand-to-hand combat, bug bastard.'**_

"Aburame!" Sasuke called. "Naruto belongs to me, never touch him again! Katon: Gokakyu-No-Jutsu**!"** (Blaze of Glory) Glowing flames erupts from the Raven gapping mouth, directing the blaze around several hundred feet at the dark frames ninja.

The flames died down, no sign of the bug user, Sasuke gazed around hearing Naruto's call.

"Sasuke! Don't fight!" Naruto broke through the trees staring at the huge burned area of greenery. "What happen? Where is Shino?"

The Raven ignored Naruto unable to locate the bug user he focused trying to pinpoint Shino's location. Sasuke never intended to *claim* the blond teammate he just imagined Naruto would always be *his* by default. Especially considering the blue-eye ninja is the one constant 'person' in his life and a true friend. The loud mouth blond ninja has saved his ass more than a few times and still managed to make the Sharingan user feel more the hero.

Sasuke's blood ran cold; he did not understand why it pissed him off that bug nerd touched his teammate. His face darkened at the implication, he glanced in Naruto's direction. "Stay out of this."

Naruto growled. "What?! And let you guys kill each other! You are out of your mind I would never do that!"

"This is not about you! Stay the Hell out of it!" Sasuke snapped, now giving Naruto his full attention.

"You fucking ass hole this is about me! What fuck are you fighting for then, hnn!"

Sasuke clenched his jaw glaring at his teammate; he did not like the reasons that flashed across his mind. "Why did you let the creep touch you?"

The blue eyes darkened then he looked away gritting his teeth, his face burning.

"Tell me he forced you and I will kill him, or did you invite him to put his filthy hands on you?" The raven pressed, his entire being tuned on the burning visage.

Naruto'S gaze snapped back on his teammate. If he admitted Shino forcefully grabbed him, Sasuke would make good on his word, he could not let that happen. Also, he knew if he told the raven he invited Shino to 'touch' him then he may lose Sasuke forever. Naruto looked away again nothing he said would make things better.

"Well, how did it happen?" Sasuke demanded, his flawless brow creasing the harder he stared at the burning countenance of the one he thought admired him the most.

The blond-ninja turned preparing to respond with something close to the truth. Naruto realized stopping this fight is his first priority even if he loses his most important person. He would not be able to live with the knowledge *he* is responsible for two of his best friends trying to kill each other.

"Sasuke I…"

The Aburame suddenly appeared between the two teammates, his back to the blond-ninja facing Sasuke. "Uchiha Sasuke, I will not have you make unreasonable demands on my friend."

"You think you can stop me?" Sasuke snapped angrily.

"Shino don't" Naruto warned.

The bug lord began to laugh darkly his shoulder bouncing up and down in the over sized grey coat. "This will be your last warning." Shino began pointing his hands in Sasuke's direction, evil intent evident in his slow movement. "A ninja should recognize when an opponent has superior skills, give up now, or die."

Sasuke leaped back several hundred feet landing on the side of a high redwood tree. He stood half-crouched gripping his right wrist with his left hand; his red eyes blazing white lightening jumping in the clenched fist lowered between his knees.

"We will see who has superior skill! Go to hell!!" The raven charged his feet burning the tree and ground under him in his wake.

"SASUKE!!! STOP!!" Naruto yelled charging just as quickly at his advancing teammate.

However before the blond-ninja reached the swiftly advancing raven, Shino yelled just as loudly. "Mushi Yose No Jutsu!" A snaking length of destruction bugs wrapped around the orange clad ninja, swing him briefly then tossing him away.

"UZUMAKI STAY OUT OF THIS!" The bug user warned. Making more hand signs the sky above the clearing darkened. A Kikai canopy surrounded them all blocking out the sun.

"Chidori!!" Sasuke yelled closing in on the dark frames. The Sharingan eye can see every move the bug lord made before it actually happened. The hand signs unremarkable, to the advance eye movement since they were directing the bug users' bugs; the red eye ninja could not read the movements. Although *his* speed gave him an advantage when a large combat knife appeared in the Aburame's hand.

Sasuke easily avoided the counter attack thrusting his hand in front like a lighting spear. The combat knife deflected, by the lighting ball of chakra; Sasuke closed the distance.

Neither *friend* noticed their intervening comrade, until it was too late.

"Kagebunshin-No-Jutsu!" (Mass Shadow Clone) Naruto roared, charging into the battle again.

Immediately the two-man challenge grew to a three-man war, the clones attacked both the ravens. Neither had time to attack each other as Naruto clones closed in on all sides relentlessly preventing the bug user or red eye ninja from reaching their target.

The fast avalanche of fighting came to an abrupt halt when Sasuke diverted his fire at a mass of clones clearing a path to Shino. His Chidori erupted once again he charged.

At the same moment, Shino's Kikai swooped down the canopy above like an ocean tide destroying the clones surrounding him with loud popping noise. Taking a deep breath, exhausted from the continual chakra use, he heard the familiar chirping noise from the Sharingan user and swept one hand over his shoulder to prevent a direct hit. The Kikai that waited under ground for Sasuke readied for attack, once the Raven was with in close range.

"Ahaaa!!" Sasuke charged dodging the remaining clones as the dark shaded figure tuned. A bitter rage darkened his heart, Naruto allowed this freak to touch him, and now he is protecting him! His eyes narrowed just before he closed in for the final attack.

"CRASH!!"

An agonizing scream sent all the wild life in the forest scurrying. White light dazed over both faces; both frozen in disbelief and pain.

Blood ran down the side of Naruto gasping mouth, his hand on Sasuke's wrist the white chakra still dance with in his body.

"Sasuke.." His teammate grunted painfully. "Stop…please.." Naruto said weakly his hand slipping from the pale wrist he fainted, the remaining clones popping into nothingness.

Sasuke yelled, snatching his hand out of the bleeding hole in Naruto shoulder. The blond ninja had jumped between his two comrades at the last minute, the Raven could not stop his burst in speed, and certain he would land on the bug user he moved determinedly. However, he collided with his golden hair friend.

Shino snatched the small bleeding ninja in his arms lowering him to the ground. Sasuke gasped dropping down as well.

"Uchiha, consider this a draw." Shino said staring at Naruto's bleeding wound, pressing his hand over it firmly and then ordered his insects to block the injury.

"He needs the hospital." Sasuke stated, the fight meant nothing to him now he wanted to help Naruto.

The dark shades turned on the raven that was the best option for the time being, he nodded in agreement.

---

Naruto got to the hospital in good time, besides the fact that he has inner strength healing him; he made a full recovery to everyone's satisfaction. However, the following day, Jiraiya swept the golden boy away, to train. Naruto was not happy to go but knew if he stayed, he would only cause further trouble between his two best friends. He did not know whom he wanted to be with, anymore. They both fought with all they had to prove something, he did not understand what they were trying to prove, he regarded them both as strong ninja, the fight only made him feel guilty for his indecision.

Sasuke had never shown him much interest, although when he woke in the hospital later the same day after the fight, both had been their waiting for him to wake. They were quiet and non-threatening, very concerned about him. Naruto felt torn between the two, but especially the way his teammate had wished him a good training and left without a second glance back.

----

"What are you writing Naruto, is it another sexy story?" The hermit questioned.

"You perverted old frog, this is just my journal. It's been six years and we're finally going back." Naruto lowered his thick book to his lap staring at the blank cover.

Jiraiya stared at his 'little' subordinate, a very entertaining young man. "Things are very different in the leaf now Naruto, you should not worry so much. This is a time of peace relax."

The blond nodded, the stood lifting his heavy back pack on his wide shoulders, looking at the Sanin in the eye, in his deep masculine voice he said. "Ok let's go!"

[TBC]

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
****  
_A.N._** Woot!! This is going to be AU/AR new ideas mixed with some of their ninja talents. Mostly AU so don't expect ninja stuff to crop up much. XDDD! Its my first, in a way since it is a modern setting, and now peace. A lot of the stuff from the manga never happen so expect to see ninja that did not die or leave the leaf. So Sasuke is not the "missing ninja" he will actually not even be a hero here just someone who never left, and his brother is a good guy too. XDD I love Itachi, so he is not a _'eyeball stealing kill my entire clan bad guy.'_ He and Sasuke are close actually and when Naru returns everything will be made clear. This is romance /Yaoi so smut will happen, *blushes* if you read my longer story you know I can get deep. That was long this wont be, i hope to wrap it up in 10 chapters or less, hehehe if you know my style at all. I hate making ppl wait for updates so for my one commenter here is the next chp I thank everyone for reading, go ahead give a comment to keep a smile on my face. xDDD!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 A Hero Welcome

**Chapter 3 A Hero's Welcome **

"You really should just come see them play; I guarantee you will be amazed."

"You don't know me very well."

His patient leaned forward, eyeing him between his dark bangs. "You know Kiba plays on the band."

"Still not interested, he is an animal, its good we went our separate ways."

Itachi leaned back putting a foot up on Shino's desk. "Now to hear him talk about you, I think you're his idol." He chuckled running long fingers through his hair eyeing his physician pointedly, his thin eyebrows raised. "I think he has a crush on you." He smirked.

The gifted healer did not respond while pressing a button, Itachi got the silent message.

"Alright Shino, but reconsider my little brother's group is really good." He stood when the office door open, two large men in dark suits glaring in his direction. The first short gray hair cut so that it spiked on end and contrasted with is bronze complexion. The other stepped in the room fully, standing with his hands behind his back, his jaw set in a grim line, from the same clan as the esteemed doctor.

"Keep in mind what I said about your eyes and I will see you in two months." Shino said as Itachi departed.

The raven glared at him then offered a short noise in agreement leaving with one of the two guards.

Shino flipped through Itachi's file slowly, making several notes before addressing the man waiting patiently for his attention.

"Is there something else I am very busy today."

"I thought you would want to know _'he'_ has returned." His clansmen said solemnly.

Shino turned quickly toward his computer not listening feeling annoyed for the distraction. "Speak plainly, who is he?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, sir he's come home."

-------

The Orb is a club in the center of Konoha run by members of the Hyuga Clan. They feature groups from surrounding areas but there specialty is their home grown group called 'Will of Fire.'

Hinata leaned over the bar yelling for more drinks her sky blue vinyl shorts hugging every curve on her shapely bottom.

"Come on I've been waiting ten minutes!" The once shy white-eye ninja called.

She turned wooting with everyone else as Sasuke's group started up on their third song. Throwing her fist in the air and bouncing with the other guest at the classic rock song, he crooned through large speakers that wrapped the mid sized twenty something club.

A drum solo kicked up Kiba sticks flying across the clear multilevel set. He nearly stood pounding on the symbols at the songs crescendos his long red braided locks bouncing.

"WOO, WOO!!! KIBA GO!!" Hinata screamed with several others in the club.

This caused the "The Animal" drummer to look in her direction pointing one drum stick at his petite teammate he threw his head back howling and grinning large enough to show all his canines.

The bartender smacked her shoulder several times to get Hinata's attention. She swatted his hand away grabbing the tray with her drinks making her way back to her waiting table, staring at Sasuke screaming into the microphone center stage.

The raven stared fixedly in the dark crowd, he can barely make out any faces, by the raised hands and pulsing bounce he can tell his song is reaching them on varied levels.

With a jarring twitch on his electric guitar, the song ended Sasuke hooting in the mic. Then thanking everyone. He bounded off the front of the stage into a group of grinning girls, and guys applauding and patting him on the back. He pulled his instrument over his head, with the other band member, following close behind making there way to the bar.

"Sasuke!"

The raven turned rolling his eyes at his brother on an upper level, in the VIP section. He weaved quickly through the group, dark hair pulled up in a short tail at the back of his head. Before he reached the steps Kiba bounded past him sleekly, as if none one in the dense crowd could stop him.

Sasuke sucked his teeth he often wondered what the 'Animal' and his brother snickered about; he noticed over last six months since his return to the area. The two would sit talking for hours at a time; it did not seem to be anything about the band. More than a few times, they would end their conversation quickly when he entered the room.

"Yo Chi'" Kiba thrust his fist forward, which the older Uchiha pounded telling the waitress to get a round for the band.

"Hey Kiba, I think he's coming you ready?" Itachi ask sipping his drink and watching the 'Animal' carefully. He smirked. "You guys are on fire tonight."

"I'm ready!" Kiba yelled then howled the other members joined the table.

Lee nodded and waved tight lip pulling out a chair and sitting backward on it. Shika lit a cigarette mumbling an exhausted hi but brightened instantly when Hinata retuned with their drinks.

Sasuke joined the group pulling an odd chair from another table. The house D.J. struck up some new music; it was the height of the evening. When Sasuke's band played the crowds swarmed to this mid-sized club, the dance floor packed on the lower level. The VIP area has a private room with wide screen wall mounted digital television that broadcast the on stage band and filters the house music as well, to the exclusive area. In other words, VIPs never need venture into the swarm of bodies down below.

"Little brother you guys were on fire." Itachi sat back in his chair watching his twenty-year-old brother with a little pride and jealousy. Sasuke had avoided becoming a soldier in the end thus had none of the war scars so many others had to 'deal' with now that Konoha has lasting peace.

Shika drowning his beer put the bottle down hard, his eyes lazily tracking Hinata, "What did you expect?" The music writer and keyboard genius stated serenely, turning back to Itachi when the Hyuga passed from view.

"Nothing less." The older Uchiha stated, and then leaned over the table toward them all. "We got an investor!"

The reaction around the table was expected Shika shook his head, Sasuke sucked his teeth and Lee smacked his forehead.

"Itachi you always say after a long tour we *got* an investor!" Lee whined.

The bass player wearing a black *beater* and forest green jeans with a dozen silver bracelets on one wrist. His muscular upper bicep wrapped in a silver green-eyed serpent, the same pattern choker around his neck. Lee has a *unique* style, since he is part owner in one of the hottest day spa in Fire County he often experimented with different fashions. His straight jet-black hair has *white* streaked bangs shaped forward down over his large eyes extending to his chin.

Lee banged the table; he has a short temper as well as sharp tongue when pissed off, which is most of the time. His group members say it is because at twenty-two, he is still a virgin, and it feeds into his angry demeanor. "I'm going home! This is bullshit, and you know it!" The hairdresser got to his feet leaving his untouched drink.

"Wait Lee!" Kiba called of all the disappointed band members he is the only one that usually took Itachi's word as gospel, especially if there was any chance a certain person would show up, until now he had *not*.

"What the fuck! He always says that shit, I really don't have time for it, I am burned the fuck out!" Lee fumed.

"He's got a point Kiba; Itachi always tries to get one more song out of us after a tour." Shika added stamping out his cigarette, blowing smoke across the table. "

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his older brother he can tell he's bullshitting them again, but he kept quiet.

Kiba jumped up calling after the retreating Rock. "Lee you got the set, I'm singing!" At his call several patron howled and clapped their hands.

Lee froze, he loves playing the sticks, but Kiba was better the only time he really got to go all out was when Kiba would lead which was rare, even though Animal and Sasuke started the band together.

"Sticks?" he said quietly, staring across the club at the shining set flashing under the revolving lights.

"Yup!" Kiba hooted, "When is he getting here?" He offered the drumsticks to his astonished partner, Lee lick his lips and held them reverently.

Itachi lifted his drink stalling; his brother tilted his head grinning. "Yes Chi' when." Then Sasuke sipped his beer, smirking at his lying older brother.

By some small fate, an anxious tremor sounded below and Hinata's voice reigned over the loud club music and non-stop chatter.

"NA..NARU..TOOOOO!!" The petite white-eye waitress and owner screamed.

This was a comical event, Sasuke sprayed beer across the table, good thing everyone had already jumped up and more echoes of the same name chanted across the club. Those familiar with the loud mouth blond bolting toward the entrance bar area, under the VIP section; crowding the no longer small Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hell NO!!" Kiba laughed and then jumped past Lee who had not yet decided whether the drumsticks or news that a legendary hero returns is more important.

In two massive jumps Kiba cleared, the stair weaved easily through the crowd looking for the golden head. Hinata he spotted after elbowing throw the dense crowd she was standing in a mass of upper bodies.

Not spotting Naruto Kiba leaned toward Hina, "Where is he!" Kiba said aloud.

Hina shook heard pointing up at a tall man with his arm draped over her shoulder. Talking to a person behind the petite waitress.

She punched the male in his wide torso abs, her head barely reached over his chest. The guy grabbed his stomach

"Ow, you still hit hard, Hinata." He said with a slight groan deep but mellow voice, grinning only the way Uzumaki Naruto can. His dazzling eyes much wider then six years ago, although a hint of a prankster remained.

"You big lug say hi to Kiba his band is playing to night."

Naruto extended his large hand to his shorter former comrade, Kiba was not short but compared to Naruto six-three he felt so at only five-ten.

"So you got a band now, I can't wait to see that, whose singing?" They shook hands for a moment then Kiba pulled and jumped the no longer blond man from long ago, squeezing him tightly.

When he step back his green eyes were shining with joy and excitement. "I'm singing tonight!" He barked loudly once again several regular customers hooted and clapped their appreciation. Naruto gazed around at the happy onlookers.

"You must be really good." He accepted a drink from Hina then craned his neck so she can give him an on the mouth chaste kiss. He grinned sheepishly when she winked and said he is a good kisser, and then made her way back to her customers.

Kiba waved Naruto to follow, intending to take him to the VIP section. He noticed he band sans Sasuke where setting up getting ready, so he quickly deposited Naruto in a spot close enough to see the entire show once they got started.

He leaped center stage in one long leg step lifting the base guitar and heading to the back to see what had happen to his vocal partner.

"What the fuck Itachi? Why didn't you tell me *he* was coming?"

The older Uchiha smiled internally, keeping his face a careful mask, enjoying his luck. Now his band members thought, Naruto is the investor so he could squeeze one more song out of them maybe more if he did not blow it with the brat.

"I am not ready for this." Sasuke complained pacing the small storage room slash changing room. The raven held his head in exasperation; his short tapered hair laying flatter than usual a thin sweat beaded over his top lip. He felt every nerve tensing, how he cannot have known Naruto returned.

"Just stay clam, Kiba will do the lead for tonight." Itachi offered.

"No I want to lead." Sasuke said, pale face voice trembling. "I want to do one of my songs, for Naruto." He stops pacing staring at his brother, before Itachi could respond Kiba entered panting with excitement.

"Why didn't ya'll come over? Dam you should see how big he got!" He laughed pushing a hand though his braided red mane.

Sasuke gulped feeling the air leave the room. "Kiba I want to…" he stops short when an uninvited guest entered, suddenly.

Aburame Shino stared around the room. "Well Itachi when are they playing I don't have a lot of time." Shino stood in the door in a several hundred dollar Navy blue suit, shirt and a coordinating tie, matched his expensive navy blue shoes. His neatly trimmed dark hair hung just above the collar of his long leather jacket. Violet eyes glared at his former shorter teammate.

Kiba literally yelped leaping back a few feet. Shino glowered at him but did not speak; instead, he stared at the approaching manager who shook his hand patting him on the elbow. (Real business like) Itachi could not believe Aburame finally appeared, he bowed shortly ushering the doctor out while turning quickly to the other two dumb struck men.

"On stage in five, Animal." He clipped leaving with the tall doctor.

"Dear god!" Kiba hissed when the door shut. Suddenly remembering his lyrics seemed very difficult. He had stood right next to the bug guy did what, whimper like a puppy with its tail step on. He walked to the wall length mirror staring at his burning face, matching his flaming hair, and then began to tap his forehead against the glass. "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot…" he groaned.

Sasuke on the other hand felt oddly lucid seeing the big bug-loving prick gave him a new resolve.

"I want to sing Kiba."

Kiba stop banging his head staring at Sasuke in the mirror. 'He may never come here again I cannot blow this.' The _'Animal'_ thought. "Why you?"

"Naruto is here I need to do this."

The _'head banger'_ turned back to his own reflection, his wide green-eyes understood what Sasuke felt, 'now or never.'

"Itachi said me, so I want to do it!" Kiba stood taking a deep breath then pulling his long braids up in a wide ponytail and attached one of numerous dark bands on his wrist.

"Come on Kiba, we don't know when Naruto will be back let me sing for him." Sasuke put one hand on his narrow hip feeling the apprehension from a moment ago slipping. He steps to the mirror too, adding some gel to his hair until it spiked up the way he liked. Then they both looked each other over, after a moment's pause they grinned.

"You know Sasuke that song can be very you know." They both grinned knowingly.

Up in the VIP room Shino sat nursing lemon-honey water half-watching Itachi most his attention on the flat screen television and a certain blond with auburn tips on the end of his shoulder length hair. 'Uzumaki Naruto.' The seating allowed a great view of the stage but also certain tables, Naruto's one of them.

"Up here Shino you will really get a great idea about their talent and how they grab the crowd." Itachi offered.

"Uhmm." Shino said shortly watching the stage now while the band came in view. Naruto had step up to the stage to shake hands with everyone, it was evident how much he has grown.

"Where is your brother?"

Itachi looked at the monitor, just as Naruto took his seat Sasuke came on holding his signature guitar over his shoulder and nodding at his drummer. Instantly the band kicked up with Kiba and him strumming their instruments as if they were on fire.

**Animals **_by Nickelback_: .com/watch?v=ToD-59PpEDI --(copy paste this in your bowser don't forget to add h.t.t.p:/./ without the . periods to hear song)

Kiba faced darkened when he growled into the mic not one person seemed to be sitting when his voice bellowed through the speakers. The most electrifying part of the pair standing side by side is how much they contrasted. With Kiba wild flaming hair and Sasuke's neatly trimmed charcoal hair. The _'Animal'_ body lean but compact with evident muscles in his thighs, arms and chest. Sasuke _'The Boy Scout'_ a lean long legged dancer's frame, over his lean muscular chest he wore a baggy tee shirt with the clubs name across his chest. His black jean hung low on his narrow hips, with black steel toe boots. Kiba wore earth tone brushed leather vest, with an Indian bead necklace, sweat running down his muscular neck across his bare chest mixing with a fire red line of hair under his navel. His brown jeans hugged his hips and other places snugly, feet stamping in beat with the drums.

The medical specialist stared at Naruto as he stood with the rest of the club bouncing in time with the pounding music. However once Kiba and Sasuke switched to their popular hand gestures customized for this particular song, Shino found it difficult to keep his mind on Naruto.

With the chorus "Animals" and on every "O" Kiba grabbed his crotch while Sasuke squeezed an ass cheek. Shino's mouth fell open, now mesmerized with Kiba's gyrating hips pumping his guitar, then between each pause Kiba grinned licked his finger and then grabbed his crotch repeatedly. Sasuke even went so far as to turn sideways so the audience can see him grope himself with a large hand on a cute tight ass.

Just before the final crescendo, they both took turns mock hump each other on stage while still singing the crowd that were not yelling and singing with them was mocking the dance moves. The song ended on a powerful drum solo by Rock Lee. Everyone screamed.

Itachi clapped laughing. "What do you think Shino, they're great right! Did you see the way they shock the audience?"

"Kiba sings lead?" The doctor stared fixedly at the stage the band now dissembling their instruments.

"Yeah, sometimes do you want to hear another one? Sasuke's voice is awesome. Let me call him they will do another one." Itachi quickly whipped out his cell phone.

"That will not be necessary; I will take it into advisement." He stood scanning the crowd on the monitor for Naruto.

"Are you sure? Really they will do another one."

"No." he said flatly, spotting Naruto talking with Sasuke near the stage. 'God damit.' He thought balling his fist and stalking toward the exit his long leather jacket billowing behind him.

Itachi followed close by. "I am willing to make concessions in order to get your support." They passed though the door, blaring house music thumping the swelling dance floor.

Shino stared as Sasuke handed Naruto several instruments to carry, with that fucking Uchiha smirk and wide needy eyes. He growled inwardly then glanced at the hovering raven.

"Concessions; I said let me 'take it under advisement' do not push me I will let you know." He nodded perching his dark frames on his nose, then left through a private exit, but not before his eyes paused on Kiba bending over an amplifier lowering it down a ramp, his pants hugging a perfect muscular ass. Shino gulped then shook his head, trying to rid his mind of the guy fucking his guitar, and grabbing a sizable bulge between his legs.

[TBC]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_Woot!!! Thanks for reading and comments, X3 I like to hear more if you guys really like. Now the story is in its AU/AR portion, I hope you enjoy it and once again thanks for reading. The link above is for those who are not familiar with the song, and or would like an idea of what the guys sound like. I wont do too many, since music is subjective and I wouldn't want to put anyone off, because they do not like a particular song. Enjoy_..


	4. Chapter 4 Seme 1st Move

**Chapter 4 Seme 1****st**** Move**

Naruto stood behind Sasuke watching the Raven load his truck, he handed the last bag containing the groups microphones and wires. Sasuke crawled in back the SUV cargo section on his hands and knees shoving the bag back as far as he could reach.

Blue eyes gazed fixedly at the Raven's waist his dark shirt riding up the more he stretched, a sliver belt reflected the over heard streetlights. At that moment, Kiba called asking Naruto for a hand.

Apparently, the other band members occupied gathering other equipment and left the heavy amplifier to the dog lover. He shoved it toward a big wheel jeep, grunting to load the equipment.

Sasuke turned leaping out his truck, and offering a hand walking over to the other musician. However Naruto had already manage practically with one hand, lifting the nearly two-hundred pound amp without breaking a sweat. The Raven paused gulping at the size of Naruto guns, his biceps straining the arms of his tan leather coat, which hung just low enough to hide what Sasuke suspected a shapely bottom.

"Wow thanks Naruto, man you have supper strength!" Kiba said smacking the streaked blond on the back.

"No problem, I don't mind helping." Naruto said with a cheesing smile. "You guys are so hot! I got to see the next show." He offered when Kiba shut the truck.

Kiba grinned wide his face flushed, staring up at Naruto. "Well who knows, we may play tomorrow. Oh Shino came by he might invest in out group, wont that be great Sasuke." He offered when the Raven joined them.

His vocalist did not seem to like the idea, talking about the medical specialist, especially when he noticed Naruto's face go oddly vacant and dazed, although in a blink the look vanished, now staring at the Raven. Sasuke shook his head but kept his opinion about the other to himself; instead, he flashed a tilted head smile at the big blond and softened his eyes, pulling out all his charm.

"Maybe, Kiba if we sing tomorrow I am definitely leading." He grinned at his partner then looked directly in Naruto's eyes. "You hungry there are some great restaurants still open at this hour."

Naruto smiled gently considering. Sasuke's dark eyes hypnotized the war hero. "I don't know Sasuke, I just got in town a few hours ago and I really should look for a place to hold up until I get myself settled." He gazed down the street as if unsure where to start completely missing Sasuke's hand wave covertly telling Kiba to leave.

The drummer grins mischievously. "Well Naruto you Sasuke's got plenty of space in his new place!"

Sasuke blushed, glaring at Kiba he thought Naruto would see through the obvious ploy. He made a mental note to punch his partner as soon as Naruto left.

"Really Sasuke a new place?" Naruto said gazing back at the Raven. Kiba leaned over his shoulder filling him in on its location, while Sasuke remained purple faced and silent.

"Yeah Naruto, on the Northern border of the Uchiha Clan, it faces a beautiful waterfall and pond, some of the best trout around." Kiba laughed, happily although he has selfish reasons to 'hook-up' his two friends, if they really found happiness he would be ecstatic for them.

The Raven gazed away trying to suppress the blood rushing to his face. "Yeah I got a new place, it's not really all that great, to tell the truth." He said nervously frowning at Kiba's laughing catcalls, when he left to help load the drum set.

Naruto stared kindly at his old friend he did not want to impose. "That's ok; I will see it another time." Naruto gazed back down the street thinking of the nearest hotel.

"No, I want you to come over!" Sasuke said quickly, and then bit his tongue when azure eyes turned in his direction, his breath caught in his throat he could not turn away from the intensity in Naruto's gaze.

Warm smile graced the Raven's dark eyes and flushed face, his blond friend with red tip ends, nodded shortly; soon both were in Sasuke's SUV headed toward his place. Naruto leaned back, the exhaustion of the day taking hold, although now here with the former Sharingan user it was hard not to feel elated.

"Thank you, for allowing me to see your place." Naruto gazed fixedly at the flushed cheeks. He found it amusing the Raven was so uncomfortable around him, he wondered why, but dare not ask, just incase that short temper resurfaced.

"Its no problem, I was going to invite you eventually, now the place is not fully furnished so, don't expect much."

Naruto nodded, his face stretched in a permanent smile. _**'I guess that means we will need to share the bed.'**_ He snickered, gazing out the window. "I'm sure everything you have is perfect."

Dark eyes shot in his direction, Sasukes' throat closed he did not want to ask if there were a hidden meaning in the phrase.

------------------------------

Shino stood at the bar in The Orb Night Club, staring into the pulsing crowd, sipping slowly on his drink he wanted to dance but did not want to ask the thought annoying him with each change in lyrics. This is not his type of entertainment, he actually prefers classical music and opera to the heated club scene so what is he doing here on a Friday night searching. For what he had not decided, maybe a quick fuck to ease his need or something close to it. He was not sure what he wanted he put his glass aside, and grabbed two bottles of Bacardi Ice Lemon Twist.

This night felt unusual, his steps in time with the beat, in the pulsing club, as if everything had suddenly switched in to slow motion. His un-shaded eyes searched the women and men dancers' their arms in air, blending with the smoky ceiling and red glowing club lights. Just as he step to the center of the dance floor ignoring many a brush for attention and perhaps a grinding dance the lights above switched to strobe like and everyone moved in blinks and flashes.

*Blink* the floor in front of him, parted.

*Flash* there a person approached frozen shortly.

*Blink* now closer, dark jeans muscled thighs, lean waist.

*Flash* golden chest, abs shine with sweat.

*Blink* wild mane hangs curling in every direction.

*Flash* directly in front of the esteemed doctor eyes twinkling.

The lights mixed with blue-black colors swirling down to a slower beat. Shino offered the drink with a nod and half a smile then winked. Silently he takes the bottle moving closer, hips press sway and thrust, a hand around healers butt. Shino tips bottle to lips then free hand drops instantly to sweaty waist as hips dipped in time to a slower thump bump over the dance floor.

They move in opposite directions, creating a friction against hard bulge and tight jeans. Shino lifted his bottle hand again, long fingers brushing wet flaming hair off a golden cheek then eased in cool lips on hot skin inhaling deep he moaned his partner groaned.

Bright eyes flash dark suddenly bottles evaporate and hands snake around the healers' neck. Golden skin pressed on white shirt, hips left right, in out, dip grind cock so hard it hurt. Shino holds narrow waist and hard hips, his movements sinuous and sleek faster harder. He grips hard body harder pulling him closer. The club around them continues to thump and bounce.

"Kiss me."

"Why?"

Shino leans in, nose touches other he grins in spicy scented breath, lips part tongues dampens soft skin, and hips press harder. He growled mouth closer to the heated male. Cool lips ghost over hot ones, his partner pulls away. Shino grips tighter to make him stay moving one hand up a lean back, and then exhales pulling the male hard body on his hard body. His breath hitches before he kisses the spicy mouth poised at his chin.

"Kiba…"

------------------------------

Kiba tossed over in bed staring as his electronic clock switched to five am.

'_**Dammit! I should just get it over with.'**_ He sat up running his fingers through his fiery hair then remembered he cut it his hand dropped down on the blanket.

He swallowed hard sliding his bare feet over his cold hard wood floor grumbling and picking up his cordless phone. He pressed the numbers biting his bottom lip so he did not hang up before the call connected this time he is determined. He walked across his small condominium to his bathroom before the first purring ring tugged at his gut.

'_**Don't' hang up, just let it ring.'**_

'_**He will answer.'**_

'_**Just a few more times he's got to be up by now.'**_

'_**Oh fuck! He's not going to answer just hang up!'**_

"Aburame." A deep husky voice breathed.

"…." Kiba's mouth did not immediately form words, he just listened heart hammering.

Shino pushed long fingers through damp hair, his body tense after the sexy dream and a painful erection only made the tense feeling worse. He blinked at his clock shutting off the alarm now awake he knew he would not sleep again. The dream excited and disturbed him, he did not relish the idea of a cold shower; he gripped his cock with one hand and pressed the phone to his ear with the other.

"This is Dr. Aburame how may I help you?" He asked again, not sure if he imaged the ring or the caller had not heard him answer.

"Shino? This is Kiba, did I wake you?"

Shino blinked several times taking a deep breath. "Kiba?"

His former comrade sighed. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you…" he gushed nervously.

"No you did not. Is there something you need?" The doctor replied stroking lower then squeezed.

Kiba found it hard now that he has the chance to speak to the respected man. Green eyes gaze at his reflection in mirror over dark stone basin sink his cheeks flushed. He pushed slender fingers through is his wild mane watching the ends curl in random directions.

"You came to the club."

Stroke higher then suppress a sigh. "Yes, I was there." Shino whispered.

Green eyes search for his toothbrush, rinsing it quickly adding some paste. "Did you like the group?" Brushing his teeth hands trembling, hoping the bug guy would not yell for calling and talking about something that could wait until later.

Shino sighed again, stroke up, stroke down turned on the more Kiba's raspy voice spoke. "Your group is unique." He paused taking a deep breath hips lift up toward fist. "You have a nice voice." Violet eyes close thinking about their moves, stroke up, stroke down.

Kiba gurgled then spit, sharp teeth shining. "Thanks Shino! I'm glad you liked it." He laughed and padded out the bathroom toward his kitchen.

Stroke-stroke-squeeze. "Tell me about the _'hand gestures'_ that was fascinating." Shino said stroking faster he move the phone away from his lips breathing harder. The sound of Kiba eating something sounds sensual to the bug king; he pushed his hips up into his silky palm, squeezing harder stroking faster, pre-cum wetting his shaft.

"You know I came up with them when I wrote that song, they are sexy and fit the mock fuck that we do on the stage." He laughed finding it easier to talk now, munching on a large apple sitting on a stool with his feet curled up on the seat. "I want to ask you something." He offered quietly, hearing a deep breath from the other, his eyebrows rose.

"Yes anything." Shino pressed out his hand now stroking faster, tap-tap, and pat pat.

'_**What anything?'**_ Kiba thought then gulped at the thought. "Would you like to have dinner with me or something?" He suddenly felt lightheaded holding his breath waiting.

Lights flashed behind closed lids, wet tap-tap and *pat-pat*, rose from his hips. Fist gripped pumping faster with hips thrusting Shino spread his legs wider low hum pushed between his damp lips. "Out…with…me?" he breathed.

"Yeah anywhere you want." Kiba said still staring at nothing sweat beading his top lip. "I miss hanging out with you." He said softly then barked a laughed. "If you don't have time…."

"I would like…that…Kiba." Shino voiced with a soft hiss and a low *tap-tap*, *pat-pat*.

Green eyes blinked comically he sat up taller on his stool, then crunched the other half of his apple grinning. "That's great how about we go somewhere tonight, I know the perfect spot."

"Tell me about it, Kiba." The baritone whispered. Shino released the phone near his ear, deep moan rumbling in his chest his eruption edged to the brink. If Kiba asked him, anything now he would not be able to answer. He pushed his head back in his pillows hips bobbing up and down thrusting in his grip while the other pinched his left nipple.

Kiba babbled about several places he enjoyed and the food, raspy voice excited and lively.

'_**Just like his hips on stage.'**_ Shino thought with his eruption cum shot up through his fist in thick ribbons, pooling thickly over his finger and covering the base of his cock.

He hissed heavily his heart still pounding. _**'What the fuck am I doing?'**_ Kiba still talking, his body shuddered. **'**_**I can not believe I just did that listening to him!'**_

"Kiba."

The drummer continued to talk about different spices he enjoys, grinning ear to ear the bug guy said he'd go out with him.

A dark brow rose listening, apparently he did not hear him. "Kiba." Shino said more firmly.

Still the _'Animal'_ laughing at his own joke or comment chattered on merrily ironically the same energy that help the doctor erupt a few minutes ago now caused another portion of his anatomy to erupt.

"God Dammit Kiba Shut Up!"

"…"

Shino closed his eyes cursing himself, this is the same reason they had stop hanging together, only he does not remember feeling guilty after yelling at the red head before, now Kiba's complete silence cloaked his heart.

The doctor with a sigh began. "I'm sor…"

"I will just talk to you some other time Shino, sorry to bother you." *_**click***_

"Hello?" Shino set up listening to the dead silence. _**'Fuck!'**_ He looked down at the mess on his waist, shaking his head. He could not recall the last time he'd masturbate. He stood up and grabs several tissues off his bedside table mopping off the spunk and walk toward the bath. _**'Sex the last time was…'**_

Four showerheads beat into every muscle while the doctor lathered his body from head to foot, still trying to remember the date of his last sexual encounter, the further back he went the more frustrated he became. By the time Shino left for work he was in a seriously foul mood, he just calculated he had not been intimate for nearly four years.

The way he treated his former comrade the most aggrieving reality to accept, it is obvious Kiba wants more. Shino shook his head trying to dismiss the drummer and replace him with images of Naruto, who he really wants to get to know. The gifted healer pushed a button on his cell phone mounted in his Lexus.

"Lively Things, how may I help you?" A sweet voice answered.

"I would like to place an order for delivery."

Kiba brooded on his way to work, thinking again how Aburame had not changed in all these years. He arrived at the Wild Life Preserve he stops in the Club House. There would be a new guy working with them and *he* had already been assigned to show the guy the ropes. The drummer did not feel in the mood to train anyone today. He sighed heavily pushing thoughts of Shino out his head.

'_**I need to get over that prick and see other people.'**_ Kiba thought kicking dust off his boots and stomping up the Club House steps. The meeting headquarters for the rangers; they sign in before heading to their post.

"Morning." Said the new hire Kiba greeted by a guy not much taller than him, with brown hair and dark narrow eyes. The new park ranger has a solid body that reflected strength in his devious eyes.

Kiba extended a hand nodding at the other rangers. "My name is Inuzuka Kiba, I'll show you around."

The guy shook his hand firmly then grinned a very handsome young man. "Maybe I will 'show' you around." Several rangers chuckled although Kiba did not see the humor. "I am Kankuro nice to meet you too Kiba." His new partner said gazing at the drummer from head to foot. __

_**'Definitely need to see what he's packing'**_

**_---------------------_**

Naruto shut off the shower toweling his hair lazily thinking about Sasuke and their night. It tuned out the Raven is an artist, his specialty paints and acrylics creating three-dimensional images on ordinary surfaces. The hero shook his head; they entered the Raven's studio home converted from a large storage warehouse, Naruto shocked. The rectangular space from the outside left the impression of a boring interior.

Sasuke has constructed dividing walls throughout the long living space each in varying heights forcing the viewer's eyes to jump from one level to the next. The upper floor leads to his home studio. The far wall covered in a mural image of the valley of the end complete with downscaled waterfall and looming stone figures. The detail made Naruto gasp his head looking straight up at the ceiling thirty feet above, which is the only area that reminded anyone the space once, was a warehouse.

The redbrick walls painted to resemble the surrounding forest on whichever side the building faced. The entire night Naruto felt he were laying in, the great out doors, more than a dozen times he approached the wall 'mural' feeling the surface to make sure it were really a wall. Sasuke had even designed the waterfall and pond with wild life surrounding and fish just below the 'breathing' water surface.

The color scheme could only be inspired by the Raven's affection for the blond with red ends. Naruto gazed at the black marble surrounding the room with red-orange accents etched in each twelve by twelve square. On large slabs of marble more decorative designs in three different shades of orange. He grinned pulling his hair up in a damp bun and brushing his teeth.

Naruto owns very little of the sunny shade now, it took him years to break the habit the color drew far too much attention. He appreciated Sasuke's effort, and wondered if he did it really for *him* or just because he really loves the color. Since he did not have, a place to stay Naruto had hauled his large travel bag with him the night before, and now slipped on a pair of black jeans tossing a pale blue tee shirt over his shoulder.

The cool floor felt good under his feet making his way toward the source of low music hoping to spy on Sasuke. The Raven asked Naruto last night if he would mind music early in the morning.

The golden hero said he would not mind, and then quickly received desert of bedroll and pillow, Sasuke warning him not to snore.

'_**Stingy bastard.'**_ Naruto thought stepping up to the studio the door ajar. The soft music caused the smile to slide slowly from his mouth.

Naruto pushed the door Sasuke sitting on the floor surround by numerous white sheets, looking like snow covered fallen leaves. His hair laying flat on his head, bare shoulders curved around a honey tone guitar, resting on faded blue jeans, rips in both knees. One leg folded under his instrument the other bent so his bare foot taps the beat. The dark eyebrows rising with lyrics long fingers pluck the gentle notes sweetly.

http:wwwyoutubecom /watch?v=r48kth6yigs  
**Your Arms Feel Like Home by** _3 doors down_

The softer melody different the tall blond stepped in receiving a gentle nod while dark eyes smile and continue to sing. Now black eyes gazed fixedly at blue, every word seemed to be just to him, as if the songs only purpose is to convey its loving message to Uzumaki.

Naruto sighed crouching down on Sasuke's level watching him avidly. He has always wanted to be with this man, even in his moments of doubt the Raven's face would stand alone.

Golden fingers touched flawless cheek, which flushed even as he continued to sing, strumming the guitar cords effortlessly. Naruto moved on his knees crawling stretch toward the musician, his fingers ghost over Sasuke's jaw press over a lean shoulder and bicep. His hand carefully prods the flesh also holding the dark hair male still for what the golden hero wants next from the Raven. Sasuke's almond shape eyes widen playing out the last line of his song while Naruto closed the distance.

Sasuke mouth felt dry he gulped between verses then ended his song thanking the gods Naruto will kiss him. Despite his thirst he parted his lips when Naruto moved within a few inches *his* pink lips vibrant. The Raven felt hot blood fill his entire face and still Naruto did not just do it.

'_**What is taking him so long kiss me damit!'**_ The Raven thought.

Naruto enjoyed the subtle changes in the dark gaze eyes wide face red brow creased then the face flushed darker eyes blinking rapidly Sasuke raised his chin a hint of a defiant glare giving Naruto the silent warning. _**'Hurry up or I will punch you.'**_ The blond grin widened a soft laugh escaped his throat.

The Raven had enough; he put his guitar aside leaning away from the stroking hand considering a new tactic. "Did you like that, its one of my newest, I am not sure when we will sing it." Long fingers gather the scattered lyrics, trying to ignore Naruto's closeness and lack of action.

Uzumaki savored the idea that finally Uchiha would be his he pressed a golden finger to the Ravens bottom lip tracing the outline over the soft surface. Sasuke stop talking gazing at him again, this time his eyes flutter close he trembles then stutters Naruto moves closer.

"I'm thirsty, would you like something to drink?"

"Yup." He answered shortly ghosting his lips over the vocalist, moving back an inch or two until the Raven followed deepening the kiss and parting his lips. That was enough for the blond hero, he pressed in quickly now, pushing Sasuke back against his studio floor.

Naturally, the Raven dropped the sheets, gripping golden locks pulling the mouth hard with every throb in his chest.

Sasuke had no idea how his simple response nearly collapsed all Naruto's will power, he positioned his body between the slender legs pressing his manhood against the Ravens.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Woot!! Here is the next chapy, yup big cliffy at the end....x) I wonder 'what' will happen, between the two. lol Thanks for reading..


	5. Chapter 5 Do's and Don'ts

**Chapter 5 Do's and Don'ts**

Sasuke growled when Naruto tugged his jeans down he was already hard and leaking. Narrow hips thrust forward a lean limb lifted and wrapped around the golden hero's thigh. Large hands pull golden mouth harder into a kiss moaning lifting his hips his loose jean slide down to pale hips.

Naruto felt a quiver inside; he did not expect Sasuke to be so aggressive but was thrilled with the raven's desperation. With incredible effort Uzumaki lifted his red lips from *his* raven's, kissing down a pale neck and chest still tugging at the offending fabric. Anxious and breathing hard sucking and nipping as much of Sasuke's skin he can get. Naruto lick quickly around muscles surrounding a perfect navel_. 'I knew it, every inch just right for me.'_ Naruto thought dipping his tongue in with a foxy grin Sasuke's bellybutton.

Tone abs jumps away from hot tongue, the raven quake his skin tingling panting and thrusting. Naruto dropped lower Sasuke groaned pulling golden hair with red ends hips jerk forward unable to tell the big golden boy what he wanted, the experience new to him.

"Ahh…Nana..roo….yes!!"

Naruto proceeded to his prize protruding proudly out the top of faded jean wrapped around Sasuke's narrow hips, a shiny welcome to golden lips. Eight inches and growing, the foxy blond took advantage, locking red lips around Sasuke's dick. Sucking hard and swallowing sweet Sasuke essence with a purr and growl.

"Gahhhh!!! Ahhhhhhhh!!! Hssss! Na…Na…" Sasuke thrust forward beyond words at this point.

The studio filled with hot breathing and hard gasps. Sasuke wailing, Naruto sucking wet slurp and smack-pop hard cock slips out then in the hero's lips. Naruto's skill fucking unbelievable although that is not the reason Sasuke came hard screaming the blonds name. His hot cream fills golden boy's mouth, which he sucks, licks and gulps down quick, nuzzling his nose in silky raven mat before moving back up claiming panting mouth, with a low growl.

"Gods, Naruto…" Sasuke pants moaning in their kiss then sucks a quick breath between each demanding thrust in his mouth, wrapping his arms around golden neck.

Naruto lifts up giving the raven a chance to breathe, and then with a sneaky grin eased back down, pale neck nipping tight skin. "I'm not done Sasuke." Naruto grips pale wrist pushing them over dark head, and leaned to kiss a sweaty cheek.

"Dam Sasuke you're going to give your virginity to Uzumaki?" Itachi says from the studio door smiling at his little brother.

Sasuke gasped trying to pull free from the Uzumaki, to no avail. "It..Itachi, get out!" He snapped squirming beneath a hot mouth now nipping and sucking his nipple perfectly.

Naruto moaned now lapping at the other hard nub rotating his hips so hard cocks grind against each other Naruto's reddened head peaking out the top of his dark jeans. He moved lower ignoring the spying brother.

Not really ignoring. "Itcha' can you give me a 'hand' or two?" Naruto asked without looking at the older raven, his mouth now lapping at Sasuke's navel.

"What!" Sasuke snapped, glaring at the blond between his legs then at his brother as he loomed over Sasuke's head gripping his wrist. "Get off me! Naruto what the he….ll..ll!!" Sasuke's words faded into a whimper when the hot mouth closed around his cock again.

Naruto sucked harder watching Sasuke gurgle and twist with Itachi looming over his face grinning at his little brother. The older ravens' eyes met blue orbs they both smirked.

"Sasuke, you look so cute are you gonna cum again with me watching you?" Itachi teased, pleased with the deeper flush in his brothers face.

"Let….gooo…ohhhh!" Sasuke gasped thrusting up faster in Naruto's mouth.

Naruto pulled out briefly. "Kiss him." He ordered before resuming his sucking and watching Itachi close the distance between the other pale lips. The blond deep throated the weeping cock, swallowing around the length squeezing his cheeks lips tight.

Itachi face followed the averting mouth, until his little brother gasped and lifted his head watching Naruto. The pause was all the older raven needed he locked lips with Sasuke forcing his tongue between panting lips.

Naruto watched, his cock hard, seeing Sasuke's jaw moving in tune with Itachi's kiss excited Uzumaki. He pushed a hand in his jeans forcing them down lower, giving Itachi a peek of golden ass cheek, fisting his own cock wetly, still sucking the twitching dick in his mouth hungrily.

The music manager groaned his eyes on golden head and blue eyes, Naruto hips rising continually give Itachi nice view of the hero's hard globes. The talented older raven, pressed elbows on Sasuke's raise arms so both his hands tweaked hard nipples making the other two boys moans. Itachi raised his mouth enough so Naruto can see hot tongues dipping and sliding together, Sasuke so far into his climatic haze he did not care about the mouth attached to his.

Naruto sucked harder his hand pumping faster over *his* hard length eyes glued on the raven's connection Sasuke thrusting faster. Wet sucking, hard breathing, deep moaning then whimpering groan, the sounds pulled heat up golden hero's length, his mouth working to swallow Sasuke's jizz as he erupted over his fist hot and satisfying.

The world shift back to a familiar pace Naruto lick slowly up Sasuke's waist until he reached his chin. Then Itachi released kiss red lips staring lustfully at the blond with red tips.

"Thanks Itcha." Naruto says happily then kissed Sasuke deeply.

Itachi leaned back on his knees now a full view of Naruto's ass cheeks he grinned. "Anytime Uzumaki."

--------------------------------------

Kiba unlocked his door leaving it open for the other to follow. "It's not much but its home, want something to drink?"

Kankuro stared around, the small corner condominium decorated in shades of black and violet. _'What the fuck is all the purple?'_ "Hey you got a nice place." He said twisting his nose at a wall mural of more than a dozen dogs with a massive mutt in the middle.

There also seemed to be an unusual amount of plants and stone art. The dark maple floor has purple art deco tiles set with interesting stone designs that wrap the border of the room and led toward the kitchen. The entire place on one level beveled glass wall set off the bedroom area. off. The home has an open feel. _'No fucking privacy here._' Kankuro look at the wide front picture windows that face the back of another complex a few hundred yards away. _'Bastard ain't got money, he better be good in bed.'_ He eyed the dated but in new condition furniture a lavender love seat facing a smoke glass table with more lavender etching down the center two bonsai trees on opposite ends.

"Yo." Kiba called from the kitchen. "You want a drink while I make some lunch?" His guest nodded then joined him.

"Where's the TV in the bedroom?" He accepted a beer; Kiba had opened it for him.

The drummer chopped chilies grinning, on the stove sizzled fresh garlic in peanut oil. "I don't watch so I don't own." He glanced at the brunette, the guy seemed alright but Kiba has a low opinion of people who waste time watching television more time than it takes to get the news. He shook his head. "I hope that's not a problem."

"No of course not." _'What kind of dickhead doesn't own a TV?'_ "So did you design this place yourself, the color scheme is nice." He gulped his beer staring at the rangers' tight ass, in hip hugging dark kaki's they wore with their uniform. _'Fuck his body is hot.' _He gulped more beer.

"Well actually." Kiba paused and drained his own beer then pulled off his uniform shirt revealing his wide muscled shoulders, thick biceps and narrow waist in his purple beater his bronze skin radiant.

Kankuro swallowed hard his bottle hit the black stone counter firmly his mouth hanging open. He stood slowly.

Kiba resumed cooking tossing in chilies, onions, garlic and marinated beef in a large wok flipping the mixture quickly. "The other vocalist in my band designed it for me," he grinned and poured the mixture on a heated plate shutting off the fire under his rice. "I'm glad you like it," he added. Then his visitor wrapped arms around his waist grinding his ass.

"Umm that smells delicious." He whispered in Kiba's ear pressing his lips against it while rocking his hips.

Kiba's cock pressed against the front of the stove when he tried to ease out of the grasping groping arms. "Hhh don't do that," he gripped the wrists on his waist pulling.

The guy tightened his hold. "You know I would really like to fuck you right now, don't play dumb you know why you invited me here." A large hand pulled at his belt, hips pushed harder against Kiba's ass biting and sucking the drummers' neck.

The ranger did not like the feeling, his body stiffened, and then he growled unable to remove the arm. "Get the fuck off me I didn't invite you here to fuck!" He shoved back against the man harder; some small part of the gentle ranger did not want to hurt the new hire that concern ended quickly.

The larger male grab Kiba's hair firmly swinging him around slamming his head hard against the stone counter top, then snatched up the sharp knife swiftly slicing through belt and pants he nearly had the peaches and cream ass revealed when the Animal stomped back hard on smaller feet twisting his left arm back and cracking Kankuro in the jaw.

The man knocked back against the stove spiting blood swung the knife forward when Kiba turned mouth bleeding as well. The drummer fist opened before the knife plunged into his knuckles, although the blade slashed a finger before he could avoid it.

"You fuck!" Kankuro yelled diving at Kiba swinging the knife wide the agile guy slipped out of the way quickly and snatched up his discarded shirt.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the hell out!" Kiba tried to ignore his pants falling down around his waist wrapping his shirt around one hand.

"I am going to kill you!" He spit blood on the floor then charged the red head jabbing the knife forward. A painful yell and hollering crack ended the short fight; Kiba took the knife out Kankuro's broken hand tossing it away sitting on the unconscious male's back calling for help.

_**Later….**_

Kiba sip tea watching the sunset shifting his hand under an ice pack the hospital told him to keep it on for a day. He felt numb and stupid; he had taken a few days off after talking with his boss. He imagined all the rangers would know by the time he got back. _'Fucking perfect.'_ The trusting musician never imagined that inviting a person to your home constituted they were to have sex.

His doorbell rang, with a sigh, he stood padding to the door in bare feet, after dealing with the security and work a long bath left him relaxed but he still felt agitated. _'I guess you can't trust anyone anymore.'_

The door sounded again this time a knock, _'Sasuke, you ass why is he here? Shit travels fast in this town.'_ "Alright damit!" Kiba snapped pulling open the door, the Animal surprised by the large mini banana tree. Kiba blinked then his heart nearly leaped out his chest when a familiar voice asked if he could come in violet eyes peeked half hidden by the massive tree.

"Uhh yeah sure Shino." He crouched down to grab the plant.

"Kiba move." The doctor commanded, his former comrade obeyed allowing Shino to lift the plant with ease then glared until Kiba pointed out the new location.

He shut his door while Shino placed the plant near a large picture window then straightened up gazing around his condo with a quirked eyebrow before sending the violet glare at him.

"What?" Kiba questioned still standing near his door wondering why the bug guy is here.

Shino pulled off his suit jacket gazing around again interestedly he like the colors although the space small he stared at Kiba hovering near the door. "Usually you offer a guest a drink or something, unless you want me to leave." The red head gapped at him with one hand hovering near his face the other in a sling.

Kiba shook his head, dismissing the idea that Shino is there to have sex. "Sure have a seat what do you want to drink?" In his kitchen, he gazed at the few wines he enjoyed, none expensive type he scratched his head then nearly jumped out his skin when the doctor spoke over his shoulder.

"That beer will be…." Shino glared at the wide frightened green eyes scowling at first but then his brow softened. "What happen to your face?" The dark bruises noticeable in the brighter kitchen light.

"Its nothing, just had a disagreement with a new guy we hired today." He shifted looking back at his imported beer collection. "What kind do you want?" He felt nervous but could not voice his questions yet.

Shino step closer Kiba cringed again his green eyes wide watching him apprehensively. "I'll take this one." He said slowly looking at his former comrade, offering a soft smile; it took lots of effort with suspicious eyes glaring at him. "Will you have one with me?" Shino smile widened when he heard Kiba gulp.

"I got some tea, I had enough beer for one day, go ahead enjoy." No matter how hard he tried, he could not take his eyes off the bug guy. Shino pop the tab on his beer with his fingers then winked, taking a long drag on the German brew. Kiba licked his lips quickly watching the doctors' throat jump with each swallow. The beer lowered tongue flick out licking thin lips then he belched in a closed fist.

"Pardon me, can we have a seat I'd like to talk with you." Shino said softly still not sure what made him buy the plant for the _'plant lover'_ and why still see him.

Kiba shook his head to clear the image of lips locked to his then regretted shaking pressing fingers to his temple. "Sure. Why are you here?" he asked sitting back on his couch curling his feet under him.

Shino sat next to him taking another drag on the rich brew and placing it on a coaster before sitting back watching the red head. _'He's in a lot of pain.'_ "I want to apologize for acting like an ass this morning." He leaned over pausing when Kiba flinched. "I only want to heal that injury." The doctor glared until his former comrade put down his drink leaning forward. However, the medical specialist was not satisfied with that position on the tiny couch so he had Kiba lay across his lap his feet curled over the opposite side of the seat.

The medical specialist applied his skill to forehead cheek and jaw. "How does that feel, is that better?"

"Mmm.." he moaned sleepily then took a deep breath. "Its ok I'm not mad about this morning, it's your personality I should learn by now." He tilted his head into the healing hands his headache lifting.

Shino stared at the full mouth tracing his thumb around the softly rising flesh. Kiba gasped licking his lips and opened his eyes again watching the pale face over his. _'Shit he's cute how did I not notice before?'_ Shino thought moving over Kiba's jaw again.

"I feel much better now." His comrade said attempting to sit up. The doctor had other ideas stopping him and telling him to relax.

"I'm not done with you Kiba what's your hurry?"

"Nothing,…I feel better." He said nervously, for a moment there he thought the guy would kiss him. "Shino can I ask you a question." Kiba allowed the doctor to take his hand healing it as well.

"Sure, ask me anything."

The drummer swallowed a lump in his throat, ignoring the silk feel of Shino holding his healed hand, stroking his fingers between each digit and caressing the back of his hand.

"What do you expect if a co-worker asks you to lunch at their home?" Kiba raised his eyebrows, his stomach tingling, no longer feeling the flow of energy from Shino's grasp, just the soft slide of his palm holding his hand.

Shino thought a moment. "Well it would depend on the person, since I am homosexual a female co-work I would expect 'food' a male co-worker I would expect 'sex'." He was about to elaborate on the topic, enjoying the rough feel of Kiba's fingertips.

When Kiba sat up bristling his hair look like it stood on end. "What kind of fucking thing is that to think!" He growled angrily. "Just because I invite you to lunch that means SEX! When did that become a god dam rule?" He fumed, and the drummer would have continued, if the doctor did not start laughing. Kiba pouted. "It's not funny Aburame!"

The doctor shook his head chuckling and still holding Kiba's sweaty hand in his larger palm easily. "No it is not funny, but you are." Shino rolled his eyes when Kiba gave him a defiant look. "Kiba you are too innocent for your own good. Let me explain, men well most the men I know think with their penis. Any male asking me to a private lunch I would suspect he wants to bed me so I would refuse." He chuckled again when Kiba huffed.

"Most guys are dickheads that's fucked up." Kiba said angrily then his eyebrows rose questioningly at the doctors hysterics. "You are laughing at me again. I did not know he would pull that shit, that motherfucker; I should have beaten the hell out of the fucking bastard." He fumed on not noticing the bug lord stop laughing.

Cool fingers turn the now healed chin to face violet eyes. "Who?"

Kiba clamed up immediately his bottom lip trembled staring into a hard gaze the violet eyes unwavering. "Just for get it; I did break his arm or hand."

"I do not care what you broke, what is his name?" He pressed still the drummer did not answer feeling distressed by the change in moods.

Kiba lean forward lifting his cold tea and gulping it down. "Shino this got nothing to do with you, I don't need your heroics, I am not one of you dam patients." He tried to stand but found him self pulled down again, on the doctors' lap. "What!"

Shino glared at the impossible green eyes. "No you are not my patient…." He leaned over Kiba's face. "Kiss me." He teetered nearly there

"Why?" Kiba demanded shoving at the arms clamped around him. The drummer felt being grabbed once was enough for one day. "Hhhhh I mean no let go." He stuttered.

"Fuck, you are not supposed to say no."

"I did, now let go! Bug nerd."

"I hate that name."

"Bug nerd, bug nerd, bug nerd."

"Kiba you are asking for it."

"Damit! Get off me you bug…." Kiba moaned when the mouth closed his own, silky tongue flicked quick, not enough to enjoy it. He opened his mouth pushing forward into the kiss and thrust into the hand that slid over his hard dick, groaning and trying to pull his arms free.

Shino quaked he did not realize how much he would like kissing that annoying mouth thoroughly. Even more when Kiba lifted forward in demand for more *he* happily delivered. Although careful not to allow his tongue in the drummers' mouth for more than a few seconds, he felt Kiba cock, grow beneath his casually placed fingers. Finally, he lifted his mouth releasing the pinned arms, although still stroking hard length.

Kiba stared panting, heart racing and cock aching. _'Shit! What just happen?' _He sat up shaking, he did want to be with Shino but this seems wrong he could not put his finger on it. He moved Shino's hand off his erection. "I think you should go."

His former comrade whispered in his ear. "I want to stay." Shino stroked the back of Kiba's neck, slipping his fingers in bright hair; he kissed the side of golden neck whispering still. "You want me to make you cum?" Kiba trembled Shino smirked sucking the tight skin.

'_I must be a complete idiot! What the fuck? I been waiting all this time and now when he is ready! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'_ Kiba leaned away from the cool warm mouth, Shino stopped. "I want you to go." Kiba said regretfully especially after the next words out the doctors mouth.

"Did that little dickhead wear you out?" _'What the hell am I saying to him? Shit!'_ Too late Kiba was on his feet glaring.

"Get the fuck out! You are an ass!"

Shino stood glaring in the green eyes. "Don't bother calling me ever again."

Kiba watched him leave feeling his eyes burn. "Aburame, why the fuck did you come here?"

Shino stopped at the door glaring over at his former comrade. "You didn't invite me so it wasn't to fuck you; I guess there is nothing here for me right Kiba." He left slamming the door.

[TBC]

Woot! I totally forgot to update this, *spanks self* I thought it was here until I looked over the chapters. So very sorry, here is an update I hope you like the wet shots. Yes Naruto Tops, *just in case anyone wants to know* Sasuke will get a make over in the next update! Not soon but yes 3 some will happen. XD!!! Thanks for reading..


	6. Chapter 6 Other Players

**Chapter 6 Other Players**

"Tell me how it feels, just try to relax."

Lee exhaled, slowly pushing out tense energy and then inhaled the fragrant air. His eyes were close but images kept dancing across his mind.

"Its no use, I can't relax," he sat up looking at a deep mahogany bookcase, tucking his cock away. Lee glanced over his shoulder his doctor making notes quietly. "You're angry with me? It's been a while and I'm still stuck at this stage."

The pen placed carefully on his desk; he sat back giving Lee his full attention. "What makes you feel, your lack of success would anger me?"

The bass player turned away, embarrassed. "I should be much better now, it's been weeks."

The doctor pressed a button on his desk phone, and then closed the open file before him, thoughtfully running a thumb over the plastic index tab. After several moments, he stood crossing to a large frosted window. "Lee, last session we discussed trying something a little different to help you move past this stage, if we were not successful," he said.

The room dimmed, Lee twisted his adjustable chair around facing his physician, and watched his doctor close the vertical blinds.

"What…your assistant?" he said, with a touch of hesitation.

His doctor padded over to a small table lamp turning it on, Lee glanced quickly at cute bare feet, with tan lines from his sandals. The light cast a soft glow over the comfortable office. The recessed lights on the bookcase glittered on gold lettered tomes. Lee swallowed as his doctor step near, one hand tugged at the knot over his tie and slipped it off.

A graceful hand gently patted Lee's shoulder, aqua eyes held his gaze. Lee trembled, holding his breath, his doctor smiled softly and then proceeded to another table lighting scented candles.

"Lee your issue is intimacy; I have an assistant that will help you bridge the gap. At any time you may stop the session," he turned facing his patient fully, leaning one hip against his table, and placing a hand to his throat and undoing the top collar button. "I will not force you to continue, do you understand."

The bass player nodded his eyes focused on his lean sex therapist elegant hand, and the tan skin visible through the few open buttons.

Someone knocked on the door, with one assuring look at Lee the doctor directed the person to enter. He joined Lee, standing over him and holding his dark gaze without a word.

The assistant spoke, low but firm, "He should be standing, and face me."

Lee looked around automatically rising, he lost track of his doctor now that his attention focused on the man who had come to assist. His mouth fell open; a soft index finger pressed over his lips silencing him. Lee quieted immediately glancing at his doctor now on his left and nodding subtly in agreement.

The sex therapist traced the rise of Lee's shapely lips feeling how the young man trembled under his touch. His suspicions confirmed he nodded at his assistant and step behind Lee observing the pair.

The assistant stood in a steel grey kimono with a white embroidered rope snaking down one side. The upper portion gaped open revealing a chiseled luminescent chest. Lee swallowed licking his lips nervously and taking a deeper breath to calm his racing heart.

"Lee this will be much easier if you do not speak until I ask." Lee nodded once.

"Take off his clothes," Neji said stalking closer and tugging at the knotted belt on his hip.

The bass player lifted his hands, but slightly smaller hands took hold of his wrist.

"I will do this just try to relax," the sex therapist said; and then tugged at the rust sweater covering Lee's lean torso, pulling it up from behind the musician. He then smoothed his palm up the sculptured abs to Lee's sexy shoulder, pressing his chest to the taller male's back.

The assistant stop a few feet away, eyes glaring at the blue hair with streaks of silver covering one large dark eye. "I want your eyes on mine at all times," he said huskily.

The heat in the room seemed to increase for the guitar 'wana-be' drummer. His head felt as if all the blood in his body were racing forward to escape through his ears. That steady 'thump-thump' in his ears that meant a blush was covering his head. A hail of sweat covered his 'lickable' form, Lee exhaled again.

"Good," the assistant said. He step closer pulling open his kimono so it gaped revealing his sternum and a peek of his sculptured chest without revealing the hard buds. This also allowed his erection to protrude shamelessly, a dab of semen on the slit.

Lee looked down from chin to cock; his mouth fell open at the beautiful pecker. The cock twitched a larger bead of glossy fluid leaked out.

The sex therapist open Lee's jeans, pulling them down with his boxers and helping him step out. Now he stood naked, venerable, and hard.

The assistant allowed him to stare a few moments longer and then reached a pale hand forward lifting Lee's chin slowly. Pulling those midnight eyes upward.

Lee gulped, the ash eyes captivated him, in a way he never fully understood years ago, now however is different.

"Listen closely Lee," he whispered. The assistant step closer so mere inches separated the two male protrusions from touching each other.

"Intimacy begins here," he touched the bass player's temple, stroking back a thick razor sheered bang, and then tracing the digit down under his chin. "Your mind makes the first connection through, sight, smell, anything that does not involve 'touch.' After that we get to the physical component," he smirked, "The right stimulation will awaken an enormous amount of inner energy, and then in a blink release it," he said dropping his hand lower tracing Lee's lean neck, and the defined muscles.

The pale finger found its way to his, areola circling it slowly with the ash eyes, following its process. Lee exhaled, beads of sweat running down his brow, and neck. Spasms rolled up his cock when at last he received a nipple flick, completely caught under the assistant's stimulating spell.

"Neji!"

"Hnn?"

"This… I..I mean…"

Neji chucked flicking the dark nubs again watching his former teammate breaking down sensually. He knew Lee came for sex therapy but never thought *he* would have the pleasure of "assisting" with Lee's "sexual plateau."

The ghostly pale man move close enough for both cock heads to press together. The glossy fluids on both smeared, Neji rocked his hips so his sex rod slid over Lee's exposed gland, and its stream of pre-cum.

Lee hissed, "Shhhhh….tttt," he looked down at the two bouncing cocks. His abs ached from the tension as if his cock would burst if he didn't have more friction. He thrust forward, bumping their cocks together more, which tightened his testicles and stretched his cock to its limit.

"Feels good, but that is only part way," Neji leaned in closer breathing over Lee's lips so the two barely touched. "I want you to take my penis in your hand and stroke me."

The bass player tilted his head in agreement, which caused the savory mouth before him to make a final connection. Lee parted his lips, in hope of Neji's silky tongue.

"Mnn…"

Neji obliged too easily; the kiss was not part of the therapy but dam 'Rock Lee' is sexy dipped in melted butter to the 'sex assistant.' All the bells and whistles sounded when those calloused fingers closed over his length tugging firmly.

"Aahh..Lee…." he bucked forward.

Lee sucked on Neji's lips pushing his mouth harder into hot orifice; he didn't notice his doctor sitting at his desk taking notes once again.

The sex therapist arched a fine red eyebrow observing the pair. The way his assistant responded, would be a first since he's known the cold Hyuuga. Neji willingly invited the other to kiss him and for that matter touch him. The therapist leaned back thoughtfully.

Neji grasped Lee's penis palm first spreading slippery cum down his shaft, and then fisting him jerkily. Their tongues battled dipping deeper breathing harder lips curling under the other. Neji moaned a deep flush covered his face and chest; his hip pumped forward, gripping Lee's hard bicep digging his fingers in the olive skin.

Lee pulled back with Neji's tongue still caught between his lips. With a final wet suck, he relinquished the pink muscle.

"Neji you're so fucking hot," he hissed at the assistant.

Neji bit his lip and leaned into Lee's hard shoulder to regain his composure. Lee matched him, stroke for stroke, tightening his grasp at just the right moment while running a thumb over his slick slit.

He glared in the dark eyed man holding his dick. "You learn fast," Neji growled.

The bass player lips curled in a sneaky grin. "Annoying ain't it?" he said and then fisted Neji's silky hair in his free hand, dropping his voice.

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me," he said and covered the Hyuuga's mouth with his lips, stepping close enough for his chest to press against the other hot chest. They turned their hips aside just to have room to keep pumping.

"Nnn…" Neji murmured, devouring the other mouth. His forearm flexed tendons standing against tight skin. The Hyuuga jerked Lee harder with a wet slap. "Aww, yesss!" he leaned closer to feel more of the other cock press against his.

"AHHHH," Lee gasped thrusting forward harder pulling the slick cock in his palm faster, mimicking his own need.

Neji was Lee's boyhood wet dream for the better part of his teens. He made a personal vow to change, to be seen, and get Neji's attention.

After the war, Lee lost touch with his boyhood object of lust. Now the 'drummer wanna-be' held that lovely lickable dick in his tight grip, diving down a pale neck, giving Neji a kiss and nip. A hot tongue licked a wide path down to the base of Neji's neck. "Sssshhhttt.." Lee hissed.

Neji threw his head back, mouth open hips thrusting; yes still hand fucking, Lee's hard dick faster. A silent challenge to see who would cum first, neither wanted to loose, but both couldn't wait. Neji knew his limit was near, with Lee's hot tongue painting his neck, and coming closer to his lips; he gasped swirling his thumb repeatedly over Lee's cock spreading the slippery cum; it made his own dick spasm hard.

"Gods Lee!!"

"Fuck yeshhhhhh!" Lee growled his cock erupted, white jizz shot high as his shoulder, some hit Neji's face.

That didn't matter to the sex assistant, he came harder right after, plastering cum on Lee's abs, whimpering and covering his mouth over the sexy musician.

The doctor sat forward making a new note, and pulled out Neji's file with a resolute smirk he noted, both as:_ 'Making significant progress.'_ The red head glanced at the two still holding each other intimately close, he smiled.

"Mr. Rock," he paused until Lee looked in his direction blinking as if surprised to see anyone else in the room.

Lee stood straighter with Neji still leaning on his shoulder, before he too stood pulling his kimono shut and took a deep breath.

"Doctor, please excuse me," Neji said and made to leave, when Lee halted him, taking his wrist.

"I got a tour, so I'm leaving today but I hope you'll call me so we can hook up."

Neji glanced at the therapist, then Lee, "Please do not confuse this with an intimate occurrence between two people in a relationship."

"Mr. Hyuuga," the therapist tried to intervene.

Lee gaped at him, "What the fuck are you saying? You know dam well..."

"I had a job, I did it." Neji spoke over Lee, "I'm glad you made progress. I must go."

Lee opened his mouth to protest then fell silent, watching the person he cares for walk out again.

[TBC]

****************************************************************************************************************  
_Woot!! I hope this chapter is better than the previous. My goal is quality, (grammar, spelling, and detail) Story too if I'm so lucky to have all that included. I know I have lots of growth, I'm working on it guys, thanks for reading. Please give me your thoughts. There will be a time leap, of about 3 -4 weeks, don't worry, I will explain whats been going on, (nope you wont miss a single detail of the hot stuff). (hugs all reader) =3_


	7. Chapter 7 The Animal Tour

**Chapter 7 Animal Tour**

"Where is he?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Uchiha he's not available at this time, if you would leave…"

"I did that already!"

"Ahh…I will let him know you called."

"You do that!"

'_Click'_

Sasuke threw his cell phone across the dressing table, and then leaned back in his chair staring at his reflection. He didn't like the new look, Itachi insisted on some drastic changes over the month long tour. He ran a hand through his dark hair bushing it out of his face, glaring at his silent cell phone.

'Where is that idiot, and why hasn't he called me back?'

The raven hadn't heard or seen Naruto since, his brother had showed up in the middle of the best sexual experience Sasuke ever had. Itachi was another problem. His brother acted as if nothing had happen even inviting himself over randomly and then looking around as if Naruto would appear suddenly.

Sasuke didn't want to talk about what they had done together. It was too weird; he really wanted to forget, especially with the way it had turned Naruto on. What the fuck was Naruto's problem? What guy wants to see his boyfriend kiss his brother?

'Dammit!' Sasuke fumed, 'boyfriend!' That was a stretch. They had just, had sex. No, they hadn't had 'real sex' just fooled around. Receiving a blowjob did not equal, boyfriend. 'Dam!' Sasuke shook his head. Now the big hero wouldn't return his calls and hadn't bothered to see him off before his tour.

The door opened, bringing the sound of the group Acrid's death metal to assault the brooding raven. Sasuke buried his head in his knees, wrapping his arms around his legs; he really didn't feel up to singing tonight; a small dark closet away from everyone seemed like the perfect place to curse Naruto.

"NO fucking way!" Kiba barked, punching Lee's shoulder.

"Yup!" Lee laughed. He raised a fist threateningly, "Punch me again and I'll nail ya!"

Shikamaru, Karin, and Itachi followed the two drummers.

Karin went directly to Sasuke, poking him in the shoulder. "Come on sit-up so I can fix this…" she dragged her fingers threw his thick hair tussling it.

"I don't want to sing tonight." He grumbled keeping his face deliberately down in his knees.

"Well I won't fault you for that, you look like a…"

"Shut-up Karin," Itachi ordered. Stepping over to his little brother and glaring at the redhead chick disgusted. "Why don't you guys back off for a minute?"

Shika and Lee headed for the front of the trailer where a small kitchenette had piles quick foods from the concert.

Kiba scratched the back of his head, he didn't like seeing the usually positive, and eager to play vocalist so depressed. He had his own sorrow over not speaking with Shino. However, Kiba had managed to hide his loneliness better than the Raven. Karin grabbed his arm suddenly pouting and pushing her hard boobs against him.

"Kiba wont you join me for a cup of coffee," she simpered casting glances at the raven.

Itachi reached over peeling her clutches off the drummer. "I need him too, go have coffee with Lee."

The glowering look in Itachi's eyes was enough to cow the devious she-stalker. She nodded and sniffed as if insulted and then shoved her dark thick frames up her nose before walking heavily back toward the kitchenette.

"Th..thanks 'Ta'chi," Kiba offered rubbing his bicep where the makeup-artist-dancer had sank her claws, in hopes of making Sasuke jealous.

"What's up?"

Itachi stared at his little brother shaking his head everything he'd attempted to help shake Sasuke's depression had failed.

"Look the photo's from the last layout came back, I want you guys to see."

Kiba laughed, blushing, "I cant believe you actually had those done." He stepped closer to the two brothers to get a better view.

Sasuke lifted his head, for half a second he caught Itachi's eye, but quickly looked away staring at the eight by ten glossy black and white photos in a large black portfolio.

The band manager flipped through the first headshots quickly stopping at an eleven by thirteen image of the group.

"This is the album cover," he grinned.

Kiba's mouth fell open, and then he growled blushing magenta. "What the fuck ITACHI?"

The younger raven lifted the picture staring avidly at the *naked* band. "This really looks hot," he said.

"WHAT!?" Kiba barked, "We look…look…" he stammered.

Itachi smirked, "Like you guys are a couple."

"But we're not!"

"So…" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison, and then both gave each other identical smirks. Kiba bit his tongue; he hadn't seen a genuine smile on his partner all month.

The drummer felt humiliated at how the picture tuned out, he didn't think they would actually "use these" shots for publicity; in the back of his head he heard a familiar voice tell him he's too naive. He grimaced, "What's the point? I mean we don't want people thinking we're gay and dating each other. Wont that hurt our fans?"

"No, I don't think so." Itachi said watching his little brother flick through one image after the other.

"I like this one for the inside cover." Sasuke held up a picture of Kiba and him in a bed. Sasuke was positioned as if he were crawling over Kiba's chest, while a set of four legs that belonged to unseen 'others' rested along his shoulders, tangled with the sheets. Kiba's hand was gripping Sasuke's shoulder, as if he were either pushing or pulling the Raven.

The shot had been taken when they were fist climbing on the bed. Both the musicians had thought that it wouldn't work, but it seems the photographer had captured a great image.

Kiba growled deep in his throat. "Look guys I don't think that's the way to go."

"Why not?" The lead vocalist said now passing more sultry images to his brother, who leaned down to whisper to Sasuke.

The drummer didn't really have an answer since he never talked about how he felt for the doctor, and he certainly didn't want to start now. "Look we are not…you know this just…seems wrong! We're going to loose fans if we put these images out there."

Itachi stood up straighter his little brother was willing to go along with the publicity; as long as Sasuke was happy Kiba would need to accept it for the remainder of the tour.

"I've already released the cover image, and our ratings have never been higher." The music manager grinned, "I want Sasuke to do _Animal_ with Karin tonight; the crowd won't know what hit them."

"She'd like that." Sasuke said, and then stood handing the photo's back to Itachi. "We still only get one song?"

"Wait, come on we were saving that for the studio."

"Not anymore, we're doing it tonight." Sasuke said and then pulled off his robe tossing it aside.

Kiba flushed, in suppressed anger. Itachi intervened quailing a potential disagreement between the two.

"Yeah, Sas' you guys only get one song," his brother said mockingly. "I think our ratings scared them. They don't want us stealing their fans."

Sasuke pulled on deep plum leather pants, which dipped on his waist low enough to reveal his pale hipbones, accented by a silver chain link belt. The pants sat low enough to reveal Sasuke's lack of pubs.

"We should have done our own concert instead." Sasuke said.

Kiba stalked away realizing, as always neither Uchiha would consider his concerns. The situation felt too much like other concerts and he was left to cave and follow whatever decision those two made. "I need some air."

"Wait Kiba." Sasuke said, despite the warning glance Itachi gave.

Itachi rocked on his heels, wondering what the two vocalist would discuss, however his cell rang momentarily interrupting the conversation. _Stairway to Heaven_ ring tone filled the large trailer.

"Excuse me," Itach said glancing at the caller I.D. "I'll go check the set-up, you guys get ready." He walked toward the back of the trailer answering the phone with a firm, 'Uchiha.'

Kiba stopped at the door, glaring back at his partner. "What?"

Sasuke pulled on a long dark coat that matched his leather pants, with a black snake slithering over the left shoulder its silver fangs bared on the front of the dark fabric. "Kiba I don't give a dam what people think of me."

"Well you aren't the only one involved," the drummer said turning to face his long time friend.

"Yeah I know," Sasuke stared at his own refection, his shoulder length hair hung in thick waves around his large eyes and pale features. He thought he resembled a vampire more than the innocent Itachi still tried to paint him as, thus far. Now they, _'Will of Fire'_ need to make drastic changes, more than the physical transformation he had gone through over the last month. The group had to attract the right attention the only attention the raven ever desired.

"What the f*ck Sasuke, I don't want people in my business!"

Sasuke's dark eyes shifted in the mirror, "So you're gay too?"

The drummer didn't respond he continued to glower at the vocalist, while his face darkened.

"I thought so, but until now I wasn't really certain," he turned around leaning against the dressing table, crossing his long arms over his chest. "Let's not deny it anymore."

"Go to hell, my life is none of your business!"

"Fine, so you don't want to stop following after Aburame like a pup after a bitch tit?"

A guttural sound rose in the drummer-guitarist throat. Inuzuka hadn't used it since he'd fought alongside the 'Dog Warriors' during the war. That feral deadly noise drained what little color there was in the lead vocalist face.

Sasuke gulped; he didn't anticipate Kiba to take the comment personally, words were flying out his mouth before Sasuke registered he was speaking.

"I'm tired of it! Waiting or chasing! Its not what I wanted for my life! I deserve better and so do you."

Kiba glared, his chest rising quickly, counting down from an overwhelming desire to cause pain. The very thing that annoyed Kiba about Sasuke, gave him pause. He did feel like he was running a loosing race; nothing he had done over the last five years had gotten him any closer to the elite physician. Maybe Sasuke was right, they needed to change, although what the brothers suggested, bordered on cheating as far as Kiba was concerned. He already felt connected to the doctor; it was just a matter of time before the man would acknowledge him. However, how much time; he was tired of waiting too.

"I don't know Sas's I don't want it to go too far."

"Let me worry about that." Sasuke sauntered over to the wardrobe pulling out Kiba's outfit. "Get dressed, we should rehearse a little," he smirked.

"Alright Sasuke, I aint telling people we're a couple." He took the clothing over to his section of the dressing table and pulled off his concert shirt.

"Neither will I," Sasuke knew he wouldn't need too.

Kiba changed quickly pulling on the black leather pants, in a couple of tugs on his muscled hips. He glanced up to see his partner gawking at him, "What are you lookin' at, I told you…"

"Hey relax, I'm just practicing" he grinned mischievously at Kiba's blank look. "We never need to tell them anything I'll give you 'the look' and let them draw their own conclusions." Sasuke winked.

"Whatever," Kiba said. He ran a hand over his hair while grabbing a bottle of mink oil. "HA! Wait until Karin checks out the cover!"

Sasuke sucked his teeth, taking the oil and wiping it on the drummers back. "Don't joke, she really is delusional."

Kiba laughed harder, "All in her head huh?"

"Yup."

"So you didn't give her your briefs?"

The vocalist flush darker than Kiba's hair, his hands poised on the drummers shoulders. "What the hell!"

The other band members hooted and piled noisily into the dressing area with Itachi in the lead.

"WHAT!" Karin snapped. The red head she devil, glared evilly at Kiba, as if he were responsible for the provocative photos.

"NOW I see what's going on!" Lee jeered.

Kiba snickered, glancing at Karin "What I tell you Sas's."

Shikamaru smirked with a cigarette hanging on the corner of his lip, "This is unfortunate."

Sasuke rolled his eyes ignoring the snide remarks, "What's unfortunate?"

Shika pointed in response, toward the door, which leads into their private trailer. As one, everyone in the group besides, Itachi still chatting in his cell gaped as several cameras click off pictures of the two singers.

"WHAT TH!!!!" Kiba growled turning on the invaders red faced and fuming.

Sasuke blinked stunned and then seized the moment with a devious grin. He leaned on Kiba's shoulder ignoring his partners' humiliated glare. "Its ok this time guys, but ask before you invade our private time." He smirked when several high-resolution devices switched to flash mode.

Kiba squawked nearly jumping away from Sasuke, but Itachi sidled up on his opposite side clamping the drummer on the back and mumbling for him to stay put, while trying to maintain his conversation in the phone and pose for the cameras. Which both Uchiha did very well, tilting their heads at the right moment.

"_Can we ask you guys some questions?"_

"_What's the nature of your relationship, Sasuke?"_

"_Kiba are you guys a couple?"_

The reporters continued hammering questions faster than any of the artist could respond. Sasuke relished the attention, turning in time so every picture captured his sexist angle, with his arm hanging around Kiba's bare shoulder.

Itachi ended his call abruptly, "Ok my guys need to get ready for the show." He step forward directing the crowd.

"_Come on Uchiha just a few more shots!"_

Kiba took the momentary break to step toward the back of the trailer grabbing his cell phone and vest. Rock Lee and Shikamaru were adamantly talking to reporters while cameras flashed. The drummer spared a last look toward the brothers, now posing together for the media, he shook his head before ducking out of the may lay.

Not far from the noise, his phone rang, playing '_Get Stoned,'_ only one person had been assigned that ring tone. Shaking Kiba walked further back in the trailer before answering.

Meanwhile the reporters still hammered the brothers for details.

"_Sasuke, who's lead vocalist tonight?"_

"Wait and see," Sasuke said, grinning at the reporter.

"Little brother you really need to learn how to brag." Itachi said, slapping him on the back, which jolted the lead vocalist.

Sasuke glared, while Itachi ignored him addressing the media pleasantly. "Sasuke is leading tonight; I'll warn you now _Will of Fire_, only has room for one song this evening."

"_Why?"_

"_Uchiha you like to play hard! Trying to promote that new album?" _

"Not me blame my little brother," Itachi grinned slapping a hand across Sasuke's chest, which earned him another death glare; this time Sasuke grabbed his hand to shove it away. With camera's flashing, every few seconds, the two brothers' eyes clashed.

One smirked while the other glowered, reflectively Itachi squeezed Sasuke's hand, preventing his little brother from shoving him away especially with the media's lens focused on the two of them. The older raven stood only a few inches over his brother but his persona appeared three times larger.

Sasuke gulped realizing he'd been staring hungrily at Itachi's mouth and reliving the feel of those lips against his. He tried to pull away but Itachi's grip held him longer than the vocalist wanted and then his older brother reached up an index finger and poked his forehead, with a soft chuckle.

"Sasuke's band has given all they have during this tour," Itachi said watching Sasuke's throat jump in a hard swallow. He licked his lips slowly and then graced Sasuke with a half grin, pleased to see his little brothers' eyes dilate on his mouth. "He told me no more than one song tonight they are ready to head home."

The reporters threw a dozen more questions, however the music manager had enough publicity prior to the actual show, he ordered them all out, including the people taking pictures of the other band members.

He shut the door on the annoying brood however, a brunette wearing the bands signature hat and shades concealing most of her face, stepped up to the door and presented an Exclusive VIP gold colored badge.

Itachi huffed, he was done with the fans he had to get to the stage and check on the set-up. "Sorry the band is about to go on stage you can get autographs after the concert."

"I'm not a fan, really," he said using two fingers to stop the closing door.

The raven blinked, glancing down, since he didn't know what was keeping the door open. The next moment he glared coldly at the intruder, what type of person would have a golden VIP badge unless they were family or a rabid fan. The coldness in the _'guys'_ voice was a shock as well, after the jovial moment he'd just enjoyed with the media and his little brother. In addition, the fact that _she_ ended up a _'he'_ really annoyed Itachi.

"Move." He said.

"No, I'm here to see someone, he told me to come here, but I had a hard time getting through all the traffic."

Itachi didn't release the door or invite the man in, he pulled the door harder, and smiled evilly when the fingers didn't budge. "You like those fingers?"

Neji's jaw flexed he lowered his head looking over the top of his shades, "Fine," he said releasing the door and stepping away.

Sasuke watched Lee brag about his image in front of the camera, lifting his platinum and navy blue hair in the mirror. Shika nodded another cigarette perched between his lips while he tucked his dark shirt in his open slacks.

"I'm just a beautiful beast," Lee laughed, showing the keyboardist a side view of his muscular torso, his black beater clinging to his body like a glove. "I know they took more pictures of me."

"Whatever, even if they did snap your ugly mug more, my interview answers will be part of the main story."

"Alright I'm going to the stage," Itachi called pulling out his cell, "oh and guys," he added before heading out the door. "The gold VIP badges you guys give out; make sure your guest knows where they are suppose to park and how much travel time it takes."

The group grunted in agreement, everyone seemed in stage mode.

"Itachi, I need to talk to you after the show," Sasuke called glaring at his older brother.

"Sure, did you invite that weird guy with the white eyes?"

"No, who is he?"

Itachi stepped aside as Lee pounded out the door, looking around wildly in the crowd.

"Hey where is he going?" Sasuke said.

"Lee, get back in here!" Itachi yelled.

However, the virgin ducked into the mass of people disappearing from view.

"God damit!"

"Calm down Sasuke, just get your ass on stage I'll find him." Itachi said.

Kiba entered the front of the trailer, flush face and breathing hard, he snatched up his guitar, "I'll see you on stage," he grouched before heading out the door without pause.

Sasuke and Shika gave each other a questioning glance then they grabbed their things and followed behind Kiba.

****

The crowd pulsed with people from as far away as Suna. Concertgoers dressed as if each had private invitations ranged in age from teen to mid-twenties. Some mimicked their favorite band member with multi colored hair or dark jeans and print tees.

_Acrid's_ Goth death metal fans dominated most of the month long tour, with shaved heads or brightly color Mohawks. Many featured innumerable stud filled holes from head to toe; some die-hard fans freakishly displayed their love for the group with the bands name metallically stapled around in their faces.

However, as the concert progressed, _Will of Fire_, who were intended as a back-up act, had grown in popularity. Now at the last concert before the trek home the small Konoha band had become a main attraction. The bands black logo t-shirts covered many more fans than at the start of the tour. The hype had gotten to the point where some _*Fire Heads'*_ dressed as their favorite band member, eager to sing a lyric or two in front of the constantly filming media.

The only people that didn't appreciate Sasuke and Kiba's group were the headliners, _Acrid_ and their manager. Itachi's contract with the death metal manager allowed _Will of Fire_ to open with two songs and close with three. However, over the last two weeks they had only had one opening and sporadic closings. Itachi had shared some very specific words, with _Acrid's_ promotion manager, when the man had tried to cut them out of the closing act at the end of the tour. He can be very persuasive when time and necessity called for it.

Sasuke and Shika met Kiba backstage and the three did a few sets with Karin got dressed. The one missing musician darted in a few moments after the first set, out of breath, but he seemed thrilled about it. Lee pulled his drumsticks from a back pocket and joined the boys in a Whack, Tap, and Zzsssh on a mini electric set.

Itachi nodded at the stage crew to hit the intro display, on mega media screens. Each set of three screens wrapped the stage on the left right and center. This allowed concert fanatics farther back to get a twenty-foot view. A pulsing orange and black-light lazar show, herald the nine flaming screens. Fans chanted the scorched words, as they blazed brighter until they were red orange fiery letters.

**Will of Fire**

The words beam brighter, yellow, and finally white. The crowd chanted beckoning the boys on stage, those that didn't repeat the groups name screamed U-chi-HA-ha! It appeared the media had passed along that Sasuke, would lead.

The group title melted replace by double images of each band member with their affectionate pseudo name on the center display.

_The Virgin_, Rock Lee sat with his trademark platinum and midnight blue long bangs shielding most of his face aside from his nose, and mouth a kiwi lollipop between gleaming straight teeth. The virgin left little to the imagination, with his legs extended and spread; he leaned back on splayed palms, with his youth figure on display. A bass guitar lay across his lap, covering the 'virgin prick.' Lee appeared on the stage waving and flashing his perfect bite. The crowd roared hooting his name. Lee grinned broadly, both hands twirling a drumstick as he took his seat behind set, and pounded out a wild ricochet on drums and symbols. The crowd bounced in time with Lee's short drum solo, and then jeered.

The triple screens peeled back Lee's image replaced by _The Daydreamer_, Nara Shikamaru. He lay back in thick grass with his hands folded behind his head naked. The keyboardist had one knee up shading his 'dream ride.' Sun glistened on his olive skin, one eye gazed sleepily at the camera. Unconsciously Shika's boredom with the photo shooting extravagance had successfully made him appear irresistibly sexy; a look that spoke 'the wait is over.' Blood curdling screams welcomed the young songwriter, as he took his seat and dance long fingers over the electronic keyboard.

Violet, green, and white lights circled the stage as an introduction to the next musician. A deafening wail circulated around the concertgoers, as _The Animal_ Inuzuka Kiba, materialized on the mega screens. The drummer/guitarist/vocalist poised in a crawl like a primate stalking its mate. His sweat speckled skin glisten copper-crimson, a gentle twist in his hip, hid his 'animal instinct.' Lights swoop over the stages as Kiba struck up a tune on his dual deck eclectic guitar, a loud jarring sound that set the already hype crowed on an all new level.

_Song: Animal I've Become by Three Days Grace*_

An extended intro ushered in the final musician, as well as hysterical fans surging against the human chain of security guards keeping them away from the stage. The huge screen pixilated and then _The Boy Scout_ Uchiha Sasuke faded in from a black background. Several fan girls actually fainted as the dark prince's naked body came in view. He smiled innocently extending a marshmallow tipped skewer toward the camera, while a casual hand and angled knee concealed his, 'scouts honor.'

The image shrunken from the screen; stage lights dimmed with cloaking the band in shadow. The music pivoted into their intro for the last song of the tour. The three screens simultaneously flashed in strobe like fashion. The speed blinding soon froze with the bands first album cover, all the lounging nude in a campsite, each band members solo cameo had come from this larger image. Riotous yells greeted the new display.

"Shhhhhhh…" someone hissed into a mic.

The band instantly played softer. The crowd quieted many flashing lighters or hooting for the music to begin.

"Wait, wait one second our loving fans." The spot light sought out and landed on Sasuke, while the other band members kept up the extended intro tune. "We want to thank everyone for supporting us but above all we want to send a special thanks to my 'older brother', Uchiha Itachi." With that Sasuke pointed to the large screens, eyeing Itachi, back stage out of spot light view, he smirked.

The screen shattered like broken glass revealing a very handsome Itachi in stylish grey suit. _'The Voyeur' _flashed on opposing screens to more than a few laughs, and adoring bug eye girls and guys ogled the sexy music manager. Said manager folded his arms, glaring at his amused little brother.

The band cranked up the music with Kiba's long fingers gliding over his blazing strings. His head nodding left with each pulse with his hair hanging in a stringy wet mess.

The music hammered louder reverberating in every corner. A white spotlight encircled Sasuke, crawling with a black collar and leash. Karin tugged the leash in mock heel mode in her blood red stilettos and dominatrix outfit.

The sexual display of dominance and submission twisted with Sasuke at the chorus reaching back and pulling the vixen in his arms, and held her body from behind. The raven screamed the sexy lyrics in Karin ear, her back pressed tight against his chest. His hands raked over her body down the red vinyl to her spread thighs gripping them with a body jolting thrust from his pelvis. Karin threw her head back gyrating, and arching her back. The crowd surged, and bounced, Sasuke stared intently in the camera lens wailing about his new animal nature while moving sinuously over the hot redhead. With a flick of, he tossed her away toward other stage dancers.

The fans greeted this with more wild cries, especially after he sashayed almost cat like across the stage. Sasuke's narrow hipbones glistened with sweat he ran a hand down his chest, gripping himself while howling to the overhead spotlights. Finally, Sasuke joined Kiba pressing his body on the animal's thigh while they screamed the chorus together.

Karin joined the boys attaching her body against Sasuke's, back. With the final verse, the _Boy Scout_ turned on the she-devil, gripping her neck and dropping her so suddenly it appeared not just a choreograph dance move. He thrust her over on all fours while another male dancer, joined the mock f*ck hump bounding on Sasuke as if the singer were the last ass he'd have to lay. The raven with the instrumentals flipped Karin on her back swing her long legs over his shoulders. He then with a final glare in the camera proceeded to thrust Karin's limp form hard. Her body slid several feet across the high polished stage, he continued until the last jarring tune ended.

Karin panted dazed she had never felt more sexually stimulated. She blinked, the last move wasn't part of their moves, but it appeared Karin enjoyed his adjustment, he smirked. The music and lights died to resounding applause.

Unfortunately for Sasuke, Karin's revenge was twice as devious, she latched onto the Raven like a tentacle beast, arms, legs and mouth sucking the hot Uchiha like an incubus on ecstasy.

Kiba burst out laughing, along with the other band members and co-dancer who fell over on his side, watching Sasuke helplessly try to extract the she-vulture. The lights flared back up, this time Itachi, for the first time had entered the stage domain, in an attempt to assist his little brother. One Raven an unyielding prey the other ready to punch the broad senseless, but with fans looking on he could only pry at legs and arms.

"Kiba get your ass over here!" Itachi hollered. "Karin get the hell off my brother, you are so f*cking fired!" he added bearing his teeth.

Sasuke growled his teeth shut tight to prevent the dam chick from inserting her tongue. He struggled against the sucking _she seme_ fruitlessly, although happy Itachi at least attempted to get her off. He silently hope his brother would knock the b*tch out.

The concertgoers chanted some for Karin others for the ravens, girls riding their guys shoulders the spectacle not at all what _The Will of Fire_ had in mind for their closing act.

Now that the band's music wasn't the focus Kiba took less joy at Sasuke's face sucking dilemma. He shouldered his strings, in two steps and a jab Karin, bloodied nose and black-eyed Karin fell limp in Itachi's grasp.

"What the hell, Kiba," Itachi snapped, but the corners of his mouth twitched. He ordered security to get the chick off his hands.

Sasuke spit unabashed. Kiba patted him on the back chuckling again and offered him bottle water, which he took retreating from the howling crowd.

The raven made a beeline to the restroom, more than likely to vomit. Itachi followed his little brother after thanking Kiba, and informing him of the after party over at the _Skyler Hotel_, courtesy of their investor and that all the band members need to make an appearance.

In the bathroom, Sasuke rinsed his mouth yet again this time with hot water. His stage make-up streaked while he scoured his face.

"Hey you ok?"

Sasuke glared at his brother spitting again. "No."

"Sorry, I knew she was a bit of a psycho but not 'that' crazy."

"Yeah you know how to pick them," Sasuke shook his head.

"Dam I wonder what Naruto will think, the b*tch really had you."

The raven blanched, he hadn't considered what Naru would do. A little flirting with Kiba and some dirty dancing the idea had seem so simple. Sasuke swayed heavily Itachi closed the distance in a blink before he hit the floor.

Confused Sasuke blinked at the overhead halogens while resting in his brothers' arms. He swore brooding over his lover.

"Hey you don't look good."

"You've been waiting my whole life to say that."

Itachi poked his forehead, then ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair, and finally touched his red lips. "You can keep washing but nothing will take it away unless…" he paused.

"I just know Naru saw that b*tch and he'll be really pissed," he sighed and sat up feeling more miserable than before the concert.

"You can come to my place and get cleaned up, if you want, I don't think you should be alone tonight." Itachi offered. "Let me worry about Naruto."

"Thanks Itcha' I'll take you up on that," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, as visions of the psycho she-stalker resurfaced. "What do you suggest, acid so I burn the b*tch off me?"

"No, but I got this," he cupped the vocalist pale face and bushed his mouth over his little brothers'. Sasuke trembled releasing a soft gasp; he pulled away slowly, but not before Itachi's tongue found his drawing an involuntary grown from the young raven.

Sasuke's eyes met an identical set; he didn't know what to think about his sexual attraction to his brother or how to talk to Naruto about it. He shifted to deepen the kiss when a hash knock interrupted the taboo contact.

"_Hey everyone's pulling out, you guys ready?"_

Itachi sighed heavily, "Yes, we'll meet you all at the party."

"_Ok, Itachi see ya there."_

"What party?" Sasuke asked standing awkwardly.

"Well, it's just something our investor put together; you don't need to go if you don't want."

"Will the other guys go, if so I'm not bailing as long as…"

"Don't worry, she wont be there, if she shows up, I wont leave witnesses," he grinned patting his brother on the back. "I guess we ride together, you ready?"

Sasuke glanced about, "Hell yeah, I need to get out of here. Unn maybe I shouldn't come over your place tonight."

"Don't worry Sas's I have a room in _Skyler Hotel_, its all yours if you feel like getting a quick shower."

Sasuke still seemed reluctant with the idea, although a certain part of his anatomy thought it a brilliant plan.

Itachi pulled an electronic card key from his pocket emblazon with the hotel's name, and handed it to his brother. "Think it over if you want to get away from the crowd come on up," he stared intently at his brother and silently hope _'he'_ would.

"Ok, I'll see." Sasuke pocketed the key wondering but not asking how Itachi got the card since they were considerably far from the Konoha hotel. He shook his head certainly there was a good explanation, and Itachi would explain later, much later he was exhausted. A tall drink and hot bath is just what he needed tonight.

[TBC]

=================================================================================================  
Hey, sorry for the long wait, this story is nearly done, maybe one more chapter...if everyone wants to just see the main boys live happily ever after..=) Thanks for reading..


	8. Chapter 8 Piano Lessons

**Chapter 8 Piano Lessons**

As it turn out the after party was a resounding success, with producers, directors, songwriters, and legions of the _'posh get-to-knows'_ in the entertainment field. The Skyler Hotel nestled on the out skirts of the Leaf Village, in a formerly unused portion of the dynamic country. The redevelopments of the twenty-acre resort well known as an exclusive as well as inclusive private get away for those with deep pockets.

The Hotel had designated two buffet halls for entertainment with a third for cocktails and light refreshment. At quarter past ten, the place was filled to the seam; upon Will of Fire's arrival with their trail of groupies, Itachi informed security to allow selective fans, with VIP Gold badges to join the festivities.

This also includes nearly a hundred members of the press keen to find out more about the group's next venture, as well details on their generous but elusive benefactor. The music manager cleverly avoided any direct questions about his investors; a certain level of privacy is appreciated after all. He also would only speculate about the group's future aspirations.

Sasuke, and Kiba found themselves sat at a table in the 'Othello Room' which featured club music and seem to have more guest dancing and mingling with their over priced drinks, from the cash bar.

"Come on Sasuke who're you dating," a busty fan girl, with bubblegum pink lips, hair and halter top begged.

The raven grinned, his arms spread across the back of the olive green couch he, and Kiba had staked out for the last three hours, with other members of the band. Although Lee, had disappeared on the dance floor with a person dressed head to foot in a shimmering royal blue, outfit with silver buttons down the front and decorating the sleeves. His lengthy hair twisted up in the back with a chopstick.

"No one yet," he said sheepishly.

"I'm done," Kiba said getting to his feet and heading out the club.

Sasuke watched him leave and wonder if he should just leave as well. He lifted his beer and sighed heavily watching the crowd.

Shino pushed up his clear silver spectacles sipping his 'drink' he gazed at Naruto's reflection in the mirror behind an assortment of multi-colored liquor bottles. The music changed to a slower beat at the same moment violet eyes tracked the retreating back of his true purpose for organizing the after party. Kiba passed through a patio door and across a garden courtyard into the night.

"Well you game," Naruto elbowed the physician who was paying him little attention. The blonde followed the doctor's gaze but could not tell whom he was watching covertly.

"Sure," he said shortly placing his glass on the bar, and easing between the dense bodies without waiting to see if Naruto would follow.

In the middle of the dance floor, the hero placed a hand on the doctor's waist, halting him. Shino froze and then leaned back against Naruto's hard chest tilting his head up so it rested on the muscular shoulder of his dance partner.

They both swayed slowly with the romantic beat hard ass against hard meat. Naruto chuckles, while gyrating his hips and takes the lead with the lean doctor snaking his firm physique against him as if there was nowhere else he'd rather be at this moment.

"You're good."

The doctor did not respond he just folded an arm behind Naruto's neck, digging his fingers in the blonde crop, and pulls the man down toward his neck.

Naruto took the hint; blue eyes scan the crowd he then smirks. "We got an audience," he ghost hot breath over the physician and then gently pecks the supple neck.

"You are a bad influence Uzumaki," Shino nods then turns pulling the blonde chest to chest. Their eyes held each other while hips bump swaying side to side.

"He's seen; you can stop anytime you want," Naruto grins.

"What's the point in stopping now, you need to make a statement." Shino runs long fingers down the golden chest, pulling open his tan leather vest. A blue and orange stone necklace decorated the muscled ridges.

Sasuke dropped his beer it spilled down soaking his low-rise leather pants; but that alone did not put the frost in his heart. He jumped to his feet hand covering his mouth as Naruto tilted Shino's chin and eased their mouths together.

That is when Uchiha Sasuke fled, tears stinging his dark eyes. He pelted out the door nearly knocking several people of their feet, slamming in to the exit door so hard some of the inset glass panes shattered. Sasuke didn't stop at the sound, but he did deviate when he encountered a large crowd of press in the main lobby, blocking the only exit out of the hotel. Distraught he quickly ducked down another corridor that ended with several elevators, each only accessible with a cardkey.

"Hey are you Sasuke?"

The Raven fished out the card Itachi had given him after the concert and shoved it into the slot. He glanced back to see several reporters peering down the hall. _'Shit! Fuck!'_

"THAT IS SASUKE!" A female report jeers, grabbing her photographer and closing in on the elusive vocalist.

"Not now, I don't feel well," he said mentally cursing the slow elevator.

"Just one question," Another reporter asked as the mirror faced elevator chimed and Sasuke ducked in before the double doors open completely.

He jammed the only button in the express elevator keeping his face away from the cameras and nosey reporters.

Sasuke heard one final "Please," just as the doors closed. He leaned against the safety rail and pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the steady flow of tears.

He shook his head, all the times he had called Naruto, and he had not bothered to call him back!

'_What an idiot to think that the guy really cares about me.'_ Despite his efforts, he could not stop the tears from cascading down; gratefully the elevator arrived at his floor.

With only one door, Sasuke tried the card key and wiped his face with the back of his hand, before entering, just in case his brother had decided to use the room as well.

If Sasuke had stayed or confronted the golden hero, he would have seen that things were not as they appeared. With barely an inch between their lips, Shino halted Naruto. "I think you went too far," Shino said.

Naruto blinked himself out of his fog and, look back to where Sasuke had been sitting a few moments ago. Strong golden hands fell free from the doctors body, he turned fully searching the dance floor.

"Where did he go?"

"That way," Shino pointed toward the stunned onlookers and the broken door.

Following his gaze, Naruto turned back to say thanks only catching the doctor waving a raised hand as he retreated into the crowd. The hero then spun following Sasuke's lead. He had wanted to get even but not utterly devastate him, after watching Sasuke's live performance, and the way he waxed the floor with Karin. Not to mention the way he had kissed her at the end of his concert, _(Naruto had been too angry to see how the octo-pussy chick had to be removed.)_ his only motivation was to get back to Konoha and teach the raven a lesson in how to behave when your lover is out of town.

Naruto found the same set of elevators and using his original key, he inserted the card impatiently. He could not explain to his lover that he has been on a secret mission that no one in the village is to know about.

To everyone he was _'retired'_ but actually he still works with the secret police, and would need to leave at times when the need arise. The most significant portion of this responsibility is that he could not contact love ones while in the field, or he would risk blowing his cover or worse lead undesirables back to the village.

Naruto shook his head, first things first, he would not let Sasuke's hurt feelings stop him from giving the raven a piece of his mind about his stage conduct.

**---**

The hotel courtyard connected each dinning hall with the others via an out door patio dinning area. The doctor admired a geisha water fountain at the center of the courtyard, which also displays a soft halo of light beneath the water surface and pouring out each vase tenderly gripped in the figurines marble hands. The four geishas' kneel back to back in the central portion of the fountain. A soft smile curled the corners of Shino's mouth at the faint sound of a piano under the booming club music.

**---**

The Animal sat in the Ambassador dinning hall. The room closed to hotel guest for the evening, but he had let himself in to brood. Upon seeing the grand piano, he could not resist a little music therapy to cool his temper and relax the anxious emotions swirling in his head. Kiba lightly pressed out a tune that had been in his head for weeks, he mumbled out the lyrics under his breath, trying to forget the annoying call from his former comrade just before he'd gone on stage. Who dose Shino think he is telling him the show is too provocative and that he should reconsider his wardrobe.

The drummer – bass player – piano enthusiast hit the wrong cord swearing under his breath. _'That bug nerd! Big Bug-eye freak!'_ he pounded out a harsh tone, his long fingers skipping effortlessly over the notes.

"…_go home get stoned…cause the sex is so much better when you're mad at me…"_

He rocked back and forth on the mahogany bench, crooning to the crystal chandelier over the richly colored instrument.

"Nice did you write it?" Shino asked a surprised pseudo pianist.

Kiba blinked his fingers frozen over the piano keys. He turned back to the piano gulping down a tight stitch in his chest, and working his jaw to produce a response.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled pressing the keys again but with less force than before.

Shino dropped his grey jacket across the nearest chair depositing his diamond cufflinks in a champagne glass at the same table. He rolled his sleeves up and joined Kiba on the narrow piano bench. Sliding his hips against the drummer until Inuzuka allowed him room to sit.

Kiba stared shocked at the physician's action, his fingers once again hovering over the silent instrument.

"I like the tune, did you write it yourself?" Shino asked, pressing out a similar chorus.

The Animal scowls then reach between Shino's hands and directed each digit on its proper key. With the doctor arching a curious eyebrow amused with Kiba's instruction.

"Not like that, like this," he grouched. "You need to push harder," he added, pressing Shino's velvet soft fingers against the keys.

Shino followed suit mimicking the musicians tune, he smiled lightly as Kiba mumbled lyrics under his breath.

"…_.if it's not perfect I'll perfect it until my heart explodes…"_

"What's the true meaning behind the song," Shino said once again applying a feathers' touch to each key. "I think your tune can be smoothed out a bit; softened if you get my meaning."

"No-I-Don't!" Kiba snapped pounding the piano with each word.

"I see."

Green eyes blazed as callused fingers glanced from far left to far right, demonstrating his musical dexterity to the surly, overbearing, medical professional; that he has had a crush on for longer than he cared to remember.

"You don't see a dam thing!"

Shino placed his hands across the smooth ivory. "When I use force it's too harsh, but when I stoke lightly its too soft," Shino said irritably. "Perhaps," he continued taking a deep breath, "on your guitar the harder version would be more appropriate."

"In case you haven't noticed," Kiba snapped, missing the underlying meaning from the doctor. "I don't have my guitar."

The doctor nodded, "Care to share the lyric's purpose?"

Kiba grumbled a little mollified after his temper tantrum, and the fact that the other male was trying to be civil although critical, still Kiba had to give Shino credit for not attacking him from the beginning.

He tapped out the melody again thinking on how the words had formed for him. "It's about couples or just relationships in general."

"What about them?" Shino said glancing down at Kiba's bare feet, on the piano pedals; he smirked toeing off his shoes as well.

Kiba responded as if irritated by the subject. "You know, just cut the bullshit, and get to showing each other how you really feel."

Shino nodded, "Oh I see why you feel a hard edge works for the song." He mimicked the tune once again, although still a softer version.

"You think you see Aburame," he muttered.

The doctor plucked the keys again, he grit his teeth, 'What do I have to loose, besides my pride?' He glanced at Kiba's scowling profile. "Are you ready to cut the 'BS'?"

Kiba blinked staring at the man next to him, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know," his long healing hands swept the keys perfectly rendering the song he had only just heard.

"Well call me slow on the up-take," Kiba said shortly turning his attention back on the piano.

Shino stop playing pulling off his silver frames, he then leaned into Kiba brushing his lips over the corner of his mouth.

"Cut…The…Bull…Shit," he whispered slowly.

Kiba hit the wrong cords staring at the doctor, mouth and eyes wide.

"What?"

Shino leaned forward again taking Kiba's flustering mouth in his in a chaste kiss. Kiba's hands shot forward curling into the doctor's hair claiming the man's mouth in a painful demanding, throat mapping plunge.

They both parted gasping into each other's mouth, staring intently at the other's eyes and mouth. Shino dived down the musician's neck sucking and nipping at his tight skin, while one hand strokes the vocalist back and the other tugs at the fastenings of Kiba's leather pants.

Kiba clawed Shino's shirt scraping his fingers down the physician's body possessively and ripping his shirt open.

"Cut the bull, right Kiba?" Shino groaned pulling the pasted on leather pants insistently, while the musician lifts his ass anxiously. "Oh gods take them off!" The doctor demanded lapping at Kiba's lower abs and inhaling the man's intoxicating musk.

Two husky breaths and the pants peeled away revealing Kiba's growing manhood. Trembling with excitement Shino licks the pinkish cap drinking sweet droplets of pre-cum before slicking up and down the hot shaft.

"Ahh…YESS!!!" Kiba hissed, lifting his hips toward the physician's lips.

"Mmm…nnn…mm..." Shino moaned slurping Kiba balls deep, until sweet and salty musician juice coated his tongue and teeth.

"SHINO!"

The doctor lifts up dragging their mouths together again while shoving the drummer's ass off the mahogany bench. Kiba quickly perched his butt on the ivory keys between Shino's knees.

"Damit take them off!" Kiba squirms still trying to free his legs as the doctor resumed, where he left off, with quick lick on the wet slit, twirling his tongue over the Animals uncut head.

"Ohh…haa…" Kiba panted. His ass clenches as the sharp edge of piano keys pinched and scraped his tender cheeks. A new harsh and hard tune echoed from the instrument as Kiba pushed his cock in 'his' doctor's mouth.

With a frustrated, "FUUUUUKKKK," he extracted his limbs from the glove like leather pants placing his feet on the piano bench, caging the sucking surgeon between his knees.

The doctor gripped Kiba's naked thighs, running his hands up and down the perfectly sculpted skin. He stood dropping his pants at his feet before continuing with his banquet of Kiba's meat.

Kiba arched against the wooden instrument; arms out stretched gripping the expensive lacquered surface; hips thrusting, sweat dripping down his neck and glistening over his muscled chest. He panted through clenched teeth as a steady heat swirled in the pit of his stomach. The Animal fisted Shino's hair slowing the doctor's progress.

Shino groaned swallowing around the musician's cock; he eased Kiba closer toward the edge a finger toying over his tight pucker, rubbing circles around the rim while staring determinately at the man over him.

"Slow down," Kiba growled.

The doctor released Kiba's meat with a soft 'pop.' "I cant now," he pushed a finger in Kiba's hole, curving it directly on his prostrate.

"AHHH!" the drummer protested, even though he thrust for more, his dick twitching, with a dribble of shiny fluids erupting down his shaft.

Shino traced the tiny treat to its starting point. "Didn't you say harder?" he teased working his digit in and out the tight hole. He pulls out and strokes his own engorgement, spreading pre-cum over his palm and then squeezing two wetted fingers back in Kiba's quivering opening.

Kiba grit his teeth, trying to stem his eruption, he hissed through clenched teeth, "With ahhh… ah.."

Shino extended his tongue dipping in Kiba's slit, "Hnn? Did you say something?" he cooed, kissing Kiba's shaft.

"…muu..ssic haaha…" Kiba rasped his green eyes drinking in Shino's blush colored lips.

The doctor dropped lower, sucking on Kiba's tight sac and moaning long and slow.

The _drummer-guitarist-piano enthusiast_ could not drag his gaze away from the man sexing his balls.

"N…nnot…SEX!"

He tightened his grip in Shino's hair, the muscles in his forearm rippling beneath his sweat-dampened skin; his bicep muscle bulging as he curled his arm trying to drag the doctor away from his throbbing sex organs.

Shino ignored the pain of hairs parting with his scalp, moaning over Kiba's testicles. He lapped hungrily at Kiba's shaft, appreciating the scent and Kiba's raspy voice crooning, to the ceiling.

"Oh gods!" Kiba yelled his cock spilling two shots of cum down the doctor's throat.

"Not yet Inuzuka," Shino gulped, lapping at the sweet musician essence. He pulled his fingers out while gripping the base if Kiba's cock.

The drummer closed his eyes, _'clench, clench, clench! Don't look at him!'_

"Look at me Kibaaa…." Shino moaned licking a path up his lover's chest, until he reached the soft fuzz on his chin. He stood between Kiba's spread legs, guiding his length to its target with one hand while still fisting the drummer with the other.

Green eyes met violet, Kiba craned his neck pressing their lips together, heart skipping in his throat; he drank in Aburame Shino body and soul.

"Fuuuucccckkkk…" the drummer hissed; although not certain if, it was his voice of the medical professional's. Since, Shino exclaimed a similar euphemism pushing in the wanting body while still constricting Kiba's length in the softest hands, the musician has ever encountered. He stared intently in the violet eyes, mouth open, chest heaving, and sweat pouring down his brow, dripping down his chest.

Shino, didn't see the jarring piano, or hear it for that matter, he gazed into an ocean tidal wave; frozen fully sheaved in Kiba's tight body, his shirt down around his ass, but hanging open in the front.

"God you made me wait."

"Yeah, so…"

"NEVER AGAIN!" Shino growled pulling out until only the head of his dick remains encased in Kiba's rim; his hand strokes up his lover's shaft.

Kiba rotated his hips, toes curling on the bench; piano protesting beneath his ass; he lifts as Shino thrust forward. "Ahhhhhhhh, haaaaahhaaa."

"So?" Shino choked, thrusting in and sliding out, "Soooo gooodddd…"

The drummer still gripped dark hair, now pulling the doctor's mouth hard against his while hissing between their kiss.

"Harder..."

"OH! Harder!"

"More please HARDER!"

The thrusting grunting, music pounding, men fucking grew louder; their demanding gasping words a lusty language that only they could speak; Shino pushing, Kiba filling. Arms locked, legs hooked, bodies smacking until both cried out with extended wails. One a baritone groan, the other a high-pitched rasp, with a tenor quiver.

Shino leaned heavily on Kiba's sweat covered chest, his body still rigid after the intense eruption. He kissed over the drummer's heart moving to the parted panting lips, and there surrendered any doubt he would love this man.

Kiba stroked the man's back wondering why he is the only one mostly naked he snickered running his fingers over the white shirt again. "Cut the 'BS'?"

"Famous last words," the doctor whispered against his cheek.

"Last words before what?"

"Before…" he captured the drummer's mouth, they both tremble, enjoying the connection. Shino pulled back still kissing Kiba's lips. "Before, I tell you something very important," he smiles lightly poking his nose against the musician.

Kiba grinned, wiggling beneath the doctor, his butt numb from the hard ivory surface, "All I have to say Aburame is about fucking time."

[TBC]

********************************************************************************************************  
Sorry about the long wait, here is the next chapter. This story will end with the next update, that's chapter 9, coming very soon. I know how *thats* going to happen, I thank everyone that stalks; you guys really help a yaoi perv feel good. =)


	9. Chapter 9 No Room For Doubt Final Part

_A.N. Thanks for seeing this story to it's final chapter. *hugs everyone*  
~WARNING~ Lemon, incest, Male x Male "bonding" three-some!!_****************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 9 No Room For Doubt**

Sasuke leaned heavily against the olive tiled wall, allowing the hot water to do what he could not. - Wash away the memories of his lover in someone else's arms. He closed his eyes lifting his face directly under the jet-pulsing liquid. He had sung his heart out to Naruto didn't he understand how hard it is for him to trust? Didn't he know that Sasuke had waited for him, all those years waited for his return?

"He's an idiot," he grit his teeth shutting off the water and swallowing a painful lump that threatened to resurface. The raven was grateful the spacious suite was empty. He was not in the mood to explain the emotions clearly on his face.

He grab one of the plush green towels wrapping it around his waist and tossing another over his shoulder while he dried his hair and considered a strong drink. Alcohol had a way of lulling him asleep. And tonight he wanted to get comatose.

'_**What good would that do?'**_ Sasuke shook his head heading out of the bathroom. He hadn't looked around much, but he knew that the suite was large enough for six people to sleep comfortably with two bedrooms on the upper level and three large baths.

'_**Itachi really knows how to waste money,' **_he thought. Making his way to an oval shaped bar that divided the living room and kitchen.

The living room faced ceiling high glass doors that stretched forty feet across the skyline. The raven paused to admire the view, feeling some of his anguish lift as he considered his next move. If it were possible, would Itachi really want to do something with him? He had not allowed his heart to entertain the idea. Now, he had to admit he has always found his older brother attractive. Sasuke smirked gazing at the star-streaked sky, _**'I am becoming a pervert.'**_

"What's so funny?" a warm voice asked from the bar followed by the sound of ice-cubes falling in a glass.

Sasuke flinched gazing over at his older brother; he gulped - his heart jolting at the sight of the sexy music manager. Itachi stood behind the bar in a silk burgundy robe embroidered with black palm leafs and mid-night rose buds. It hung open revealing his moisture speckled chest and tight abdomen. He filled two short crystal glasses with imported bottle water adding a slice of fresh lime to each.

Sasuke found his tongue swallowing hard as the other obsidian eye male made his way around the bar. "Wha…what are you doing here?"

Itachi's eyebrow arched at his little brother. "I live here. I would ask you the same question but I did invite you." He strolled over to the sofa beckoning Sasuke to join him with a raised glass.

The vocalist's eyes rolled up and down Itachi's physique drinking him in. Sasuke hadn't realized he had done it - since it is a common tendency.

He clenched the towel at his waist nervously. "I should get something on…"

Itachi sat in a deeply colored accent chair, spreading his silk clad legs as if on a throne. "No, what you have is fine, come here, have a drink with me."

Sasuke gulped again, seeing the bulge in his brother's thin dark pants, and feeling his own stir. _**'What the hell…'**_ he thought. He joined Itachi sitting on a matching cordovan chaise lounge adjacent Itachi. He reclined back comfortably with one leg raised in hopes of concealing his erection in the thick towel.

Itachi passed Sasuke his drink, gazing intently at the musician's creamy smooth skin. Unlike Sasuke, Itachi deliberately drank in his brother's beauty even the blush that tinged his pale face. He leaned back taking in all the nervous twitches and growing arousal and slowly licked his lips.

Sasuke sipped his drink and then frowned, "I wanted something a little stronger."

"You won't need it," Itachi said. Still admiring his younger brother whom he has been attracted to for a long time, but war and life always came first. It had been his redemption when he returned to Konoha, to find Sasuke singing to the children left without parents.

The sound of Sasuke's voice brought him back to the tranquility of innocence. The brief time he has known it. The older raven found peace within himself. It was at that moment that he knew his attraction to Sasuke was more than, infatuation, much more.

Sasuke sipped the water feeling awkward under his brother intense stare. "I thought I'd have the place to myself."

"Well that's not how I wanted it."

He fidgeted with the glass licking his lips nervously. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Itachi sat his glass on a small marble end table lounging back and closing his eyes. He could feel every emotion his brother released; he smiled gently, the corners of his mouth hardly lifting.

"I wanted to be alone with you tonight Sasuke. If I told you, you wouldn't have come."

Sasuke's face flushed, he sat up and put his glass on the end table next to the couch. He draped the extra towel around his shoulders as if for protection. "You shouldn't say things like that to me."

The music manager didn't open his eyes but he could see everything his brother did in shade smoky swirling red. "Your emotions are like a book," he opened his crimson eyes and smiled more as Sasuke gasped at the sight of them.

"_Quid pro quo_ little brother, in other words, you ask I tell and conversely I will do the same."

"Quid pro quo..." Sasuke breathed. The light behind his eyes brighten at the implication; his brother had not told him many things he wanted to know.

Itachi nodded seeing the eagerness blossom. "The only thing I will add is if you or I will not answer the first question posed then we must perform a request or answer an additional question," he smirked at the blush darkening Sasuke's pale face. "You go first."

Sasuke lifted a hand to his chin considering briefly. "I want to know what happen between you and Hatake Kakashi. When he returned to Konoha about a year before you, he seemed very eager to see you."

Itachi hadn't considered that question, would concern Sasuke, he nodded softly and closed his eyes again, thinking how best to phrase his response.

"Nothing happened," he said plainly.

Sasuke sat forward; the towel he had draped around his shoulders fell off. "How can you say nothing? He came to see me every day for a month, I had to leave town to get a break from his pestering."

The older raven smirked, "I see, well you must be referring to the technique I used to give him some relief."

"What technique?"

With a soft smile, Itachi opened his crimson eyes, before Sasuke had a chance to register what was happening he found himself spread out on a large bed, bound hands, and feet. Naruto stood on the side of the bed with a short whip and flaming candle. The golden hero raised the long white taper over Sasuke's chest and slowly poured the melted wax over his sensitive skin.

Sasuke yelled, arching into the sensual heat. Naruto brought the whip down on his thighs, drawing more whimpers of pleasure. Sasuke gasped for breath, as the beautiful blonde climbed between his legs and licked his sex organs from his balls to slit.

---

"Well, do you see?" Itachi asked, gently poking his little brother to bring him out of the mind-altering vision.

The raven panted, blinking dazedly. He looked around surprised to be still in the hotel in the same position on the sofa, and not tied to a bed with Naruto. He glared daggers at his brother.

"You could have just explained it not…"

"It was easier that way, my turn to pose a question." After Sasuke sat back in his seat, Itachi closed his eyes again, licking his lips. "Are you attracted to me sexually?"

Sasuke bit his lip, eyes wide. His brother went right for the throat; he didn't want to answer that particular question.

"Give me another one, I'm not answering that."

Itachi opened his eyes, and smiled, "I don't have another question so I'll have you take off that towel."

"What?!" Sasuke blanched, sitting up taller as his face erupted with blotchy red patches.

"You heard me," Itachi said slowly tilting his head slightly; his crimson eyes only just open.

The vocalist had agreed to the game, he didn't see anyway around it, so he stood firmly - glaring hard at his brother while trying to force the humiliation out of his face. Sasuke snatched the towel off his waist with one hand.

"Satisfied?" he gave the music manger a few seconds to admire his nude physique before moving to cover himself again.

"No leave it off," Itachi said his eyes still half-lidded copying his brother's beauty.

"Chee!" Sasuke sucked his teeth and then sat back ln the couch, fidgeting. He struggled with crossing his legs or just folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to conceal his arousal.

Itachi released an indistinguishable sigh. Sasuke's unblemished skin had an almost otherworldly glow. Perhaps the older raven lost it completely his eyes roving from the damp razor-edged bangs framing Sasuke's face and lightly touching his lean neck. He licked his lips again, his hand twitching - wanting to take hold of his painful erection. Sasuke's collarbone protrudes from his slim shoulders, Itachi's eyes barely fluttered as he imagined dipping his tongue in the little hallow created in the pale skin. Then the vocalist lean chest with plum colored nipples, glistening with perspiration and softly pebbled. Itachi swallowed hard dropping his gaze over Sasuke's perfect flat abs.

The singer had kept himself trim on the border of thin. However, lately he and Itachi had worked out together particularly during tours when travel food was not the most nutritious. As a result, Sasuke had defined his sexy six-pack abs; wrapping his waist and hips in glorious lean muscles.

Extremely tight.

Mouth watering.

A perfectly fuckable specimen.

Sasuke leaned back spreading his legs, although the dark blush on his face belayed his posturing confidence. He raised one knee against the lounge chair. The rich color only highlighting his pale skin.

"My turn," Sasuke said shakily. He swallowed trying to ease his parched throat; determined not to allow his brother out do him in the game.

"Put your hand in your pants and stroke yourself for one full minute while watching me," he smirked thinking of his next order. He didn't believe his brother would actually follow through.

Itachi shuddered inwardly as the man unseen to his brother gasped; everyone's emotions were rising steadily and the older raven found it decadent. He reached his right hand forward and tugged the loose drawstring at the waist of his silk lounge pants, and inserted his hand to the wrist.

Sasuke gulped audibly his dark eyes wider than ever as Itachi not only stroked his substantial length but also freed the monster cock from the concealing clothes. The deeply flushed organ begged to be touched as he stroked it slowly his tongue darting out and wetting his full lips. He watched his younger brother's erection quake – untouched. Sasuke's slit dibbled at him, the shiny pre-cum sliding over the head as it pulsed with need.

Itachi stopped stroking and gave his length a firm squeeze. Sweet fluids drip from the head of his cock he slipped his fingertips over the few droplets and held the hand toward his brother.

"My turn," he whispered thickly barely concealing his lust. "Come taste."

Sasuke licked his lips as he shifted on his hands and knees. He never once considered 'no' or asking for another question-request. His lust-clouded mind honing in on his brothers glistening fingers. Itachi's palm up as if he held an offering for the slowly advancing vocalist. Crimson eyes fluttered shut barely peering between thick dark lashes as Sasuke's pale lips kissed his index finger and then lapped teasingly at the digit, his large dark eyes gazed up at Itachi as he perched his lips around his middle finger and sucked it completely in his mouth.

Itachi showed no reaction other than his lips parting, to release a soft gasp. He curled each finger in Sasuke's warm mouth slowly drawing his brother closer, until the older raven could feel Sasuke's hot breath as he parted his lips to lick his open palm. Itachi gently stroked his cheek lifting Sasuke's chin as he leaned into the blush colored lips. He dragged the pad of his thumb across Sasuke's mouth.

"Kiss me…" Sasuke whispered nearly touching his brother's delicious mouth.

Crimson eyes flutter close brushing his lips against his secret love. Itachi drew a breath as the blonde step behind Sasuke watching them dripping wet in a navy blue robe. Naruto pushed his golden fingers through his damp hair.

"Sasuke?" Itachi eased back just enough to break the almost kiss.

"Kiss me Itachi," he moaned and leaned forward pressing their mouths together again. Sasuke slipped his tongue against the other's warm lips.

"Wait," Itachi slid a hand over his brother's succulent mouth. "I need to ask you something."

Sasuke slipped his hands around Itachi's neck crawling closer and inhaling his masculine scent blending with his intoxicating cologne. He was too close, he needed to cum, and Itachi had put him right on the edge. Naruto didn't want him, so he felt having his brother would be the best thing after all.

"I can't wait Itcha'." He attempted to steal another kiss; however, this time the music manager was ready and turned away after another ghosting of their lips.

"What part of your heart do I hold?"

The obsidian eye boy looked puzzled, a gentle frown creasing his perfect brow as he sought to understand what his brother wanted to know.

Naruto held his breath watching as he had done from the moment Sasuke came out the bathroom. When he arrived at the penthouse, he was prepared to dangle Sasuke out the window.

Naruto had agreed with Itachi that while the blonde was out of town Itachi would 'watch over Sasuke.' Itachi did a little more than that, but Naruto had known since the day in the studio that these two would not separate easily. He knew too that if he didn't nurture a relationship between the two he may eventually loose Sasuke. In other words, his smaller lover needed to come to terms with his feeling for Itachi.

He would never deny Sasuke anything, especially a man he has feelings for as well; but given the choice between the two, the hard choice would be Sasuke. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat.

People are supposed to be happy with one person. Could he and Itachi have this one night and move on with their lives?

Ice met fire and Naruto smirked, Itachi eyes fluttered. Without saying a word to each other, they knew the answer.

_**No.**_

"Sasuke," Itachi whispered in his brother's ear dragging his painted nails gently down his spin. "Tell me little brother, is there enough of you for me?"

"I..Itcha'.." he nuzzled his face in the deeper toned skin; nipping down carefully as he snaked his finger into Itachi's dark hair. "What do you mean?"

Itachi pulled Sasuke back looking directly in his eyes while caressing his biceps firmly to keep him from moving closer or pulling away. It seems Sasuke did not notice as he placed soft kisses around Itachi's face.

"Look at you; you want me, but what about Naru?"

Sasuke froze and finally met the crimson eyes in front of him. His heart skipped in his chest. "It's ridiculous to think about things like this…but I'm sorry," he backed away at least he tried when he realized Itachi had a firm hold, his eyebrows quirked upward, (cutely).

"I love him, Itachi."

The music manager closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against Sasuke; he did not want to let go. He opened his mouth to speak when his brother spoke over him in a trembling voice.

"I'm selfish because I want you both and I just can't…" he pushed his hands around his brother's neck, "Please don't hate me, I know I don't have a chance with Naruto; but I can't just turn off these emotions, they've been with me for too long."

Itachi lifted his lids smirking at Sasuke and behind him Naruto. "Who would you choose if you could have either of us?"

Sasuke brushed his lips over Itachi's closed mouth leaning back on his knees. He looked intently into the crimson gaze.

"If I can have both of you?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Then I would use you both to my advantage," he grinned at the impossible thought tugging his brother's mouth closer to his, "Now shut up and kiss me."

Naruto grinned thinking of how over indulged Sasuke is since he is the youngest heir to the Uchiha fortune. Even though he seemed the less likely to capitalize off it; he really has the sense of entitlement down. His eyes raked over the younger raven's pristine back and tight buttocks.

Itachi kept his brother a breath away for several seconds moving back every time Sasuke pushed forward. Then Itachi laced his fingers on the back of Sasuke's neck and crushed their mouths together.

Sasuke's jaw dropped open as Itachi's tongue dived in sucking hard and evacuating the hot cavern, claiming it for his own.

The younger raven moaned as his brother continued his assault, so intense Sasuke didn't feel he'd be able to stop himself from erupting from excitement alone. That is until Itachi's skilled hand snaked around his length and squeezed firmly as he pumped the vocalist shaft in tune with his dipping tongue.

At last, with a reluctant wet suck, he released Sasuke's abused mouth; allowing one last lusty glare before his face went slack and all emotions vanished.

"Hey Saske'," Naruto murmured in the raven's ear as he leaned over him, knelling on the thick olive tinted Persian rug.

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat. Itachi tightened his grip holding his brother in place while he continued to slide his clenched fingers along Sasuke length firmly. The slow strokes kept him edge but were not fast enough for him to cum.

Naruto ran his hand down Sasuke's spine, caressing his creamy skin. He paused lightly drumming the protruding bones on the raven's narrow hips.

"Nnn.a..ru what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said so calmly it sent a chill up Sasuke's spine.

The vocalist glared at his brother, who had closed his eyes leaving only the tiniest hint of red shining through. His dark lashes pressing against his high cheekbones drawing the onlooker's eyes toward the soft and well-defined lines of his handsome face - his thin brows and narrow nose sloping into his perfect shapely lips. Sasuke gulp he had never gazed at his brother so intensely, and for the first the magnitude of the Uchiha hero's beauty completely floored the vocalist.

"Itachi!" Sasuke said heatedly, wanting to hold on to his suspicious anger.

"Don't blame him Saske'…" Naruto breathed leaning closer to his lover. "What have you been up to?" he teased, dragging his fingers along the raven's spine again.

Sasuke craned his neck trying to see Naruto, who had lowered himself on his knees next to the sofa. Nevertheless, he could not turn enough to see the other man. Especially with Itachi stroking his dick and pinning his arms against the chaise lounge, he wiggled nervously taking a deep breath.

"I..I been singing.."

"And?" Naruto said seductively kissing a pale shoulder while running his hands over the raven's tight ass.

"N..nothing.."

Naruto sat up giving his lover an intense look, "Well is that all you have to say?"

Sasuke trembled; catching Naruto's eye, he look back at his brother who now watched them both with crimson eyes. "Naruto we…"

"I'm glad you've finally admitted you have feelings for Itachi too."

"Too?" Sasuke said slowly and then it hit him. "You mean…" he cast his eyes between the two of them unable to hide his surprise.

Naruto leaned into Itachi's mouth pressing their lips together slowly giving Sasuke an up close and intimate view. The raven gasped as he watched both tongues dart out against each other. Naruto moaned pushing forward for more trying to control the kiss.

Itachi would not concede he sucked possessively on Naruto's probing tongue before forcing his mouth harder against the golden ninja; with a sexy gleam in their eyes they separated and gazed at the still captive vocalist.

"But I thought you wanted that guy…Shino?"

Naruto grinned narrowing his eyes at the raven, and leaning close enough that Sasuke can smell his brother's scent on Naruto's breath.

"You don't like to feel jealous, do you?" he chuckled at Sasuke's blush.

"So that was all fake?!" he growled and tried to pull out of his brother's grasp.

"Yup." Naruto said simply. He then fisted his hand in Sasuke's thick hair to halt his squirming. "I have some questions for you and I want you to tell me the truth."

Sasuke froze; his eyes still boring holes in the little corner of Naruto's face he could see, before flashing back on Itachi.

"First question, whose idea was it to change your wardrobe, you look like a bitch in heat on stage."

The vocalist hardly missed a beat as he ground out, "Itachi." He looked vengefully at his older brother, grinning.

Naruto glanced from his younger lover to his lover's brother, "Itcha?"

"No."

Sasuke gasped, "What!"

The rest of Sasuke's shock was lost in a wail as Naruto's hand came down hard against the raven ass.

***TWACK***

"AHH!" Sasuke panted clenching his fist until his nails cut into his palms. "Why did you…" he groaned lustily as Naruto lovingly caressed his ass and Itachi fisted his cock faster.

"You need to take your punishment if you are not honest with me Saske'," Naruto murmured, soothing the reddened welts left by his fingers.

Sasuke licked his lips he was going cum if they kept doing that, before he could protest Naruto posed his next question.

"Who's idea was it to dance provocatively on stage, especially with that red-head chick?" The golden boy grumbled lifting his hand off Sasuke ass.

Sasuke knew if he blamed his brother Itachi would lie and that would not work out in his favor. However, if he assumed the blame he would be smacked because the moves obviously upset Naruto. He bit his lip before croaking, "Karin she's the choreographer."

Just when the young raven thought, he was clear he heard.

"Itcha?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke, no."

"WHAT‼"

***TWACK***

Sasuke glared with one eye open squinting at the pain in his ass as Naruto caressed it. His cold glare faded as a wet tongue probed his anus.

"Ahh…Naaaru…" he panted arching his butt higher and nearly came as he glanced back to see Naruto's golden bottom near his shoulder. That was not all it seemed he'd inserted an anal plug before joining them and now, Itachi worked the orange lubed toy in and out Naruto's pink rim.

"Your mouth can be doing something more besides drooling."

Sasuke's dark eyes snapped on his brother. The musician took this as a challenge he dipped his head toward his brother's monster dick.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's fiery red cheeks spreading them for his inspection. He then took a deep whiff moaning and kissing around his tight pink pucker. He groaned as Itachi turned the plug slowly as he reinserted it.

"Aaa…Itcha'..ahh….nnmm…" It was hard to think about the little hole he was supposed to be preparing.

Naruto lapped at the little pucker slipping his fingertip over it to tease it open.

"Ahh‼" Sasuke pulled up from his brother's cock, looking once again at his lover facing the opposite direction. Itachi probed the golden ass with two lube slick fingers. Naruto arched his bottom higher for more.

Itachi released Sasuke's dick and shoved his cum wet fingers in Sasuke's mouth, since the vocalist had stop sucking his dick.

Sasuke curled his tongue around the fingers looking back in his brother's eyes. He was glad for the break with Naruto pushing his tongue deep in his ass and with the wet sounds of Itachi's fingers sliding in and out the golden hero's ass it was all too much.

The blonde climbed on the chaise lounge behind Sasuke and quickly licked at his pink pucker, blowing his breath across it – making the raven squirm beneath him. Naruto gripped the spanked ass in each golden hand as he spread the creamy globes a little wider and extended his tongue as far as it would go. He then moved slowly and deliberately against Sasuke's opening poking his tongue past the hot rim and moaning with satisfaction.

"GAAHHH‼" Sasuke screamed his body stiffens with need as Naruto continue his sinful anal probe.

Itachi shoved Sasuke's head back on his aching cock, with a firm, "Suck!" He released a deep groan taking hold of Sasuke's length again.

Sasuke didn't know how much more he could take, as he deep throated Itachi's length – his brother helping by shoving his head down harder.

Naruto sat up he wanted more. With one look, he and Itachi simultaneously flipped Sasuke over on his back, and then shoved the panting vocalist on the floor. The golden hero crouched between Sasuke's spread legs and smirked up his lover.

The younger raven watched apprehensively, "What are you doing now?"

Itachi stripped off his clothes quickly and then got on his knees over Sasuke's head. He leaned over his brother's raised head, pressing his lips against Sasuke's until the vocalist laid back panting up at him.

"It's simple Sasuke; Naruto-chan doesn't like to feel jealous."

Naruto laughed stroking Sasuke's legs and slowly lifting them under his palms. "Yeah Saske'…don't do things like that to get my attention. You may end up with the wrong kind."

"You don't want that right," Itachi continued.

The two sexy seme's had the raven's eyes bouncing back and forth trying to keep up with their tag-team conversation.

The blonde hauled Sasuke's legs to his shoulders and stroked the raven's pulsing length before easing two fingers inside his anus and curled them directly over his prostate.

"Ahhh!"

Itachi licked his cheek, before planting a soft kiss along his temple. "Come on Sas' you can take your lesson."

Long fingers pushed deeper, curling again, Naruto leaned down lapping at the pre-cum flowing freely from the raven's cock. "A lesson you'll never forget."

"Gaaahhhh! What are you talking about you already hit me!"

Itachi glanced at Naruto and they both grinned. "You belong to me keep that in mind," Itachi said reaching for the legs Naruto tilted higher bending Sasuke in half.

"You belong to me, don't listen to that guy," Naruto whispered sexily pushing Sasuke's knees above his chest.

"Hhhaaa‼ Wait!"

"No not waiting," Itachi said, pulling the raised thighs higher than the vocalist shoulders.

Naruto pushed lifting Sasuke's hips off the floor until his shoulder blades and head were the only thing supporting him against the lush carpet.

"I can't….breathe…" he bit out, since his body was bent in half with his toes almost touching the floor over his head and his knees parallel with his shoulders.

Itachi caressed Sasuke's calf and thighs, lifting them a bit higher so his knees rested on his brother's shoulders. "Its commonly called 'pie in the sky,'" he smirked as Naruto snickered. "You are the pie and…." He licked Sasuke's cock as it quaked rigidly against his abs, dripping with pre-cum.

"And we have you in the sky," Naruto whispered, licking the raven's exposed hole, and sliding his tongue and finger inside.

Sasuke whimpered through clenched teeth. His brother had kneeled with his knees on either side of Sasuke's head, as he supported him. Itachi's cock bobbed over Sasuke's nose. He could smell his brother's Jade Body Wash as the rigid organ bounced around his face. He squeaked as Itachi latched onto his cock with his hot lips. The tip of his tongue teasing his slit and then those sinful lips perched around his gland – sucking hard.

"Ahhh..mnnnn….I….i…haaaa…"

The hot assault pulled the vocalist in directions he never thought possible. His head felt heavy and light – one from the pressure of his hard to hold position, the other from lack of oxygen to his brain.

As if he could sense his brother's struggle, Itachi reared up, lifting his shoulders and Sasuke's legs a little higher. Cool air flooded into his chest.

Still they did not release him. Blue-white lights flashed behind his dark eyes. He couldn't clench to stop his eruption and the intensity seemed to increase with the slight relief on his air passage.

Itachi had shifted to get Sasuke's length deeper in his throat. He all but bit down with the soft mewling noises coming from his little brother and the way pre-cum drizzled from his well sucked cock. Naruto followed up with soft groans punctuated with the wet sucking noise they both made as they pleasured the little raven.

"…mmmm…oh yesss…."

"…Nuu…oohhh…"

Sasuke felt the heat hit him! His tightly clamped jaw ached as his body went into rigid spasms. His ejaculation racing for a fast and hard exit caused his knees shut on Itachi's head while Naruto tried to shove his face in his quivering hole. The jolts racking his body for several minutes, he thought he'd gone blind – because he couldn't see anything; just the dark swirls of climax.

Naruto eased back, his tongue throbbing with another area of his anatomy – he had to have Sasuke.

Itachi help carefully handing his brother's legs to the blonde. He then leaned forward kissing Sasuke's mouth. When he didn't get a response just a blank look, he moved to the vocalist nipples. Slipping his tongue over them and sucking.

Crimson met horizon-blue. Naruto sucking the raven's balls moaning softly with Itachi licking Sasuke's chest moving back up to his neck. As if they could read each other's mind, they sat up and turned Sasuke's narrow body over. The raven complied - still lost in climatic haze.

"Hold me Sasuke…" Itachi breathed in his brother's ear, lifting his arms around his neck, and wrapping his hands around Sasuke's back and waist.

Naruto sat on his bottom, and took hold of Sasuke's hips. He guided the raven over his lap, spreading his legs between the vocalists and pushing them wider apart.

Itachi on his knees between both his lovers' thighs lifted Sasuke in his embrace and then slowly lowered him into Naruto's lap.

Naruto guided Sasuke well sucked cavern to his aching length, holding the base of his cock in position as Itachi lowered the virgin hole to its target.

Sasuke didn't realize what was happening until the first painful burn of Naruto's unnaturally large cock pushing into him. He squeezed his brother's neck in a vice grip. Holding on as if he were about to fall from a cliff.

"…it…hurts…."

"A little more Saske'…please..." Naruto ground out. He rubbed the raven's bruised hips firmly.

Itachi slipped his fingers in his brother's dark hair, shushing him softly as he kissed his cheeks and jaw. He worked his way to the lush mouth and attached himself, quieting Sasuke's whimpers. He couldn't stand the sound of his pain; so he held his brother at the half-way point on the golden hero's length.

Naruto gasp for air pressing his face against the raven's sweat covered back. With everything inside, he held back the urge to push deeper into the impossibly tight body. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist taking hold of his length - which despite the pain had grown hard, and stroked firmly.

"Please Saske'….I need you…"

Dark eyes opened looking directly into crimson. Itachi's face plastered against his own kissing him slow and deep. It all felt too good and excruciating at the same time. Somewhere along the way, his wildest fantasy had come true and he was whining like a puppy. He could not let this moment get away. Sasuke lifted his mouth taking a deep breath and relaxed in Itachi's arms until he felt the fullness moving deeper. He threw his head back gushing as Naruto reached the spot of no return; with the golden fingers still working over his length Sasuke opened up for his lover's invasion.

Naruto groaned, holding on to Sasuke with one hand wrapped around his neck and caressing his face. He couldn't believe what the three of them were doing. He can feel the raven's heart beating through his back as Itachi leaned Sasuke back further, pushing his mouth against his little brother.

The golden hero spread his legs wider as Itachi settled between them. A wet finger eased into his ass, followed by another. Naruto panted sucking at Sasuke's neck. He arched his hips slowly to give Itachi more room but also elicit a lusty gush from his lover.

Sasuke took shallow breaths with his eyes closed it made the sound of his heart seem louder. When Itachi's thighs brushed between his legs, Sasuke could hardly contain his shock. Obsidian eyes popped open in time to see his brother's composure melt.

Itachi pushed his flaming erection against Naruto's opening. With the tight lubed hole just under Sasuke's and Naruto's intimate connection. The very sight of his two lovers joined together drove him forward with animalistic need. He finally had both the boys where he wanted and nothing short of a miracle would stop his invasion. He thrust forward gripping Sasuke's thighs.

Naruto cried out exalted with the filling sensation and as Itachi rocked himself deeper, Sasuke's hips and ass moved up and down over his length.

This is where the boys let their bodies dictate what they most desired to be consumed by each other. Left with nothing but what each person had - the all encompassing need to be held, helped, touched, pulled, pushed, propelled into the abyss in which each person's love was a tangible thing. Something that they each knew they could rely on as a constant.

Sasuke screamed as his brother bit down hard on is neck, the sensation sending ripples of pleasure from his head to his feet. His toes curled; he pressed them hard against Naruto's thighs. As his lover took hold of his waist and lifted him bodily up and down his length, driving his cock deeper in the raven's pliant hole. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut against the heat of his second orgasm rising to a breaking point. He clawed desperately at Itachi's back his nails leaving ribbons of blood in the droplets of perspiration.

Itachi lifted his mouth from Sasuke's neck only to take hold of Naruto's mouth biting down on the blonde's probing tongue and holding it firmly between his teeth as he used his lips to kiss Naruto into further submission. The ache in his cock as his orgasm rose steadily throbbed like a hot knife. Hips moving faster driving his length harder into Naruto's body; he snaked his movements so he rubbed as much of his chest and abs against Sasuke as he could, pulling more lusty cat-like mewling from his brother.

Naruto groaned he was at his limit when Itachi's teeth sank into his tongue. The burn of pain mingled with the intensity of being utterly filled along with Sasuke's tight body, quaking in pre-climatic throbs. The younger raven clenching around him constantly; Naruto held his breath only to call out both his lover's names as Sasuke turned his lips on Itachi's and his connection.

Sasuke lapped hungrily, nipping Itachi's lips until the three of them locked mouths and tongues in a heated battle. Not for control, each man in his own way had given it over to the others understanding that the one who held control would see to all their sexual and emotional needs.

Hard breaths and sexy exclamations riveted from the three men fucking each other senseless. Then Sasuke collapsed first - his mouth open wide; head arching back against Naruto his seed spilling between his and Itachi's abdomens.

Naruto couldn't hold off any longer as he felt Itachi thrust hard and then stiffen, a heat filling his ass, just the look alone on Itachi's surprised face - crimson eyes wide, mouth gaped open, face flushed red and then the reflection of Sasuke and he in Itachi's eyes. That combined with the vocalist ass clamping shut with sucking spasms. He came hard calling out to the twenty foot ceiling that he is hopelessly in love with two men.

"Aahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

'Gasp'

'Pant'

Itachi leaned shakily over his brother kissing his face as he moved slower inside of Naruto.

"Let's take a bath…" he kissed Naruto's bruised lips licking the corner of his mouth. "Are you ok?"

"Sasuke?" Naruto nodded and pressed a kiss to the raven's sweaty cheek. "Are you alright, I'm sorry I got so worked up."

Sasuke panted breathless, he rocked his head back and forth between both sets of kissing lips, and grinned. "I'm crazy about you guys."

The music manager leaned on one elbow, taking in the perfection that is his brother and Naruto Uzumaki, 'Yeah I feel the same about them too.'

-End-

********************************************************************************************************  
A.N. Thanks for reading, I think this is all I want for this fic-lette I had fun and I really appreciate all the people that stalked. Thanks again for all your support over the months it took me to finish this work.


End file.
